How to Deal With a Husband or Three
by MsLuciaMalfoy
Summary: After researching magical creatures abroad Hermione's back in Britain and her life turns around when she is told about a new law that affects all unmarried witches and wizards. There is no time to waste, the engagement is unescapable and she has not just one, but three husbands! Multi-pair MLC. Fluff. EWE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, written for entertainment purposes, not for profit.**

 **This story is a multi-pair marriage fic, it will have some drama, some humor... The pairings, you shall find out, will be three... but which ones?**

Hermione knew that sneaking around the emergency stairs at the Ministry was not something that she had to do. The traces of dust and tiny cobwebs in the corners were proof that even houses elves that kept the buildings squeaky clean slacked off when it came to places no one frequented. It made her smiled. She loved house elves and all magical creatures. They were just so set in their ways and predictable.

And predictability was just what she needed after the war and the aftermath. Participating in various Death Eater trials was draining. She knew more about all the ancient and noble families that were involved into the war than she would have ever wanted. The rebuilding efforts also didn't make her enthusiasm soar, so it was clear that when she announced that she wanted to leave the country to do research on magical creatures the public outcry was massive, some even branded her a coward for shirking her supposed duty as a veteran for something easy and useless.

Kingsley, however, had absolutely understood her mindset. The ministry had limited funds, and it was not possible to send her further than Ireland for two months or let her join a German researcher group to categorize the garden gnome tribes of Bavaria. Her heart wasn't really longing for Ireland, as there nearly all creatures were well known. Same for the German offer as they had described everything about their magical creatures in neat, tedious detail.

She really wanted to see Italy, France and Spain as their creature worlds were only briefly described and there was just so much to see. Trouble was money. Her veteran pension would be just enough to camp out in the wild and get food. Camping was something that she didn't want to repeat again so soon.

And then help had come from the most unlikely side. Lucius Malfoy, who was pardoned for his part in limiting the damage of Voldemort's rein, had offered her to stay in his family's holiday homes, for as long as she would like, claiming that it was the least he could do.

And so she had taken the offer, with a good bit of worry and only returned today, three years later. Maybe it was really the lure of the creatures. Or maybe finesse of surroundings, the exquisite meals provided by the house elves and the decadence in everything, from finest Egyptian cotton sheets on her bed to the stunning architecture of the houses that Malfoy had branded as ''modest holiday homes''.

She knew that she couldn't stay in the lap of easy luxury forever and as there was less and less new to research about the local creatures, she had to return. She always had a room waiting at Grimmauld place, but it seemed so basic in comparison to what she had become used to. Harry had preserved her room there was if she had been gone just for a few days, only a stack of new books on the night stand giving away the slightest of changes. Kreacher's rather tough steak and watery potatoes made for last night's dinner that she had to enjoy alone because Harry was away on important business made her want to cry and think of her favorite elf ever, Mama Rosa from Malfoy's Italian villa. The elf was feisty and bossy, but Hermione still loved her, as it was the first elf ever to wield a kitchen knife in her face and ranting off a barrage of other threats while explaining the ways of the house elf life.

''Hermione, my dear, it's so good to see you!'' the cheerful voice of Arthur Weasley startled her. It was nice to see the man, he was after all, akin to a father to her in the wizarding world, and however, she just wanted a little bit of solitude in her office to collect her thoughts. He now held a rather high post in the Ministry as Special Advisor on Magical and Muggle Liaisons, so his office was in the better parts of the Ministry, unlike the offices of Magical Creature Regulations that held little importance in the Ministry.

''You do look fabulous, my dear if I can say so!'' he continued.

''Thank you, Arthur. You look very dapper too.'' The muggle suit he was wearing should have been a size or maybe even two sizes bigger to fit his rotund shape. For a moment, she felt a bit self conscious thinking about her own outfit. The reason why her now-favorite elf had had to yield a knife in her face was that Malfoys had peculiar hosting traditions. On the second day in Italy, the elf had presented her with a chocolate brown leather backpack that bore her name on a gold plate on the front flap. Hermione had refused to take it, claiming that she had a perfectly fine bag to pack lunch in and the elf exploded in anger.

The rant, most of it in fluent Italian, went on about how Hermione was disrespecting the host by not accepting the reasonable offer of a lunch bag. Hermione tried to interject, in the weak conversational Italian she had learned from phrasebooks, but the elf only stopped the rant and knife pointing when she agreed to take the bag. Hermione had thought in vain that it was just the only overly-generous offer from her host, but ever so slowly, her clothes began to disappear. One by one, her worn but reasonable, by her own standard, clothes were replaced by designer wares. The moment the first new garment appeared, she asked the elves where her things were, and a trio of elves began a tearful chorus about how her cardigan had first shrunk in the wash and then caught fire when it was drying by the stove. The elves said that they will smash their hands in the oven doors or do any punishment she deemed appropriate because they had failed to replace her cardigan properly.

Grudgingly, Hermione had said that the replacement was fine and had penned a concerned note to the Malfoy patriarch. The reply was rather curt, telling her that it was just in line with good manners to provide a guest with clothes when the need arose, and that no guest in his estates would have to worry about such things and that as far as he knew, she preferred muggle clothing instead of traditional wizarding robes so she had been provided for according to her tastes. The replacement was a muggle cardigan, but a rather feather light and supremely warm Lanvin piece of knitwear that she would have never bought for herself due the astronomical price tag.

Eventually, she could not escape the new things that kept popping up in her rooms. The elves had become obsessed with Vogue, Vanity Fair and Cosmopolitan magazines and if she saw something in a magazine and even dared to think that she liked it, the thing would appear in her room. The elves claimed that all the muggleness was so pretty. And now she was a walking hanger of Vogue must-haves that she had not paid a cent for and still felt guilty for having the items, but she did not want to offend the elves or her host.

''Hermione, I know that you have just returned to Britain and surely have a lot on your mind, but Kingsley has something important to tell you, so dusting your office will be on the plan later.''

''But I haven't completed my final conclusive report yet. I also haven't compiled the monthly reports in a coherent formation… it'd be a terrible mess to even explain it all now…''

''Don't worry about it, child. He's already waiting.'' And so she let him grab her rather limp arm and lead him through the corridors. She didn't really listen to his chatter about some muggle building material co-op and the renovations of the Burrow. But all she wanted was to be in her office and arrange her photo album of the elves she already missed.

His chatter stalled when they arrived at the ornate doors of the Minister's office. The secretary's desk was empty and they marched right into the office.

Hermione had expected to see just Kingsley, but the office seemed nearly crowded. The Minister was talking in hushed tones to none other than her previous host, Lucius Malfoy, who looked like he too had stepped out the men's version of Vogue in a dark blue sharply tailored suit. The other three occupants of the room were even more unexpected. It could have been clear why Lucius Malfoy wanted to hear a pre-report of her final report even though she had sent him all of the monthly reports as he had requested, but what was Harry, Neville, and even less expected, Draco Malfoy doing here? The two Gryffindors were sitting on the three-seater couch and the Slytherin was perched on the armrest. It seemed they were also discussing something important.

The moment he saw her, Harry rushed towards her and engulfed her in a bear hug. ''I'm so sorry I couldn't be home yesterday, I've missed you so much! Come sit with me and Nev!''

''So you've come to hear my report? I'm afraid I am not quite prepared to give a long and extensively detailed report, so many sights, so many different creatures… it was a really wonderful journey that's hard to put into thirty minutes…''

''Since everyone is here, we can come to the reason of this meeting,'' Kingsley said and the voices in the room hushed.

''Hermione, you might have read something in the Official Announcer or the Prophet about the Compulsory Marriage act. It has not caused too much of an uproar, since our society understands the situation we are in currently.''

''Umm…'' Hermione began, wondering how exactly she could manage to sound convincing even though during her three years of research, she had only ever briefly leafed through the Prophet and had not touched the Official Announcer that was always amongst the magazines offered in all three countries she resided. Compiling reports about her research, reading the rare books that could be found in the Malfoy family libraries and just wallowing in laziness and reading the muggle magazines that the elves had so come to love was the reason that she had not fancied reading the dry legislative announcements.

''Basically, it voids all betrothal contracts that might have been signed for witches and wizards currently alive and unmarried, and those who are yet to be born. Some families have contracts in place for several generations, but that is the reason why our society suffers a terrifying decline of birth rates…'' Lucius Malfoy explained casually. ''Therefore the Ministry has, together with a group of international experts, developed a matching mechanism that will ensure that no further damage to our future generations.''

''I still don't understand what all this has to do with me,'' Hermione said calmly. ''I'm obviously not a pureblood, so this doesn't apply to me at all…''

''What Lucius did not finish to say is that our society has incredibly low birth rates that have been low not just during the wars but for over twenty years before the wars. Only one in four witches can give birth to a fully healthy baby, another one of the four is barren and the other two have a high likehood of having a stillbirth, or a squib, or a child who is either magically or physically disabled due to inbreeding being so rampant. Therefore the Ministry has decided to implement a matchmaking system that matches people together according to their magical and physical qualities.'' Arthur said, looking slightly nervous.

''That means that all who wish to marry will be tested to see if their match percentage is high enough to have healthy offspring. Equally, all unmarried witches and wizards aged seventeen to forty-five will have matches assigned, if the match percentage is over 75 percent. As the population decline means that the British wizarding world will disappear in a few decades, all who have matches that meet this percentage will have to marry their match.''

Hermione just stared at Lucius Malfoy. What was he saying? It sounded like such a contrived plan. Force people to marry because of an arbitrary match! Why hasn't there been a wide public outrage about this?

''Hermione, you have been matched,'' Kingsley announced calmly. ''In cases where the matches are exceptional, like when one witch is matched to several people above seventy five percent, we have to allow a multiple marriage for best offspring for all parties involved. In your case, Hermione, you might be surprised, but Harry is your ninety seven percent match - we've never seen such a high percentage. Neville is your ninety three percent match and Draco – ninety two percent. As our system predicts that they are not likely to get an equally high match, you have three husbands.''

Hermione jerked upright. ''You can't do this! It is nonsense! People should be free to choose who they want to marry!''

''Several muggle cultures use arranged marriages. Betrothal contracts are common among magical folk. Our matching takes away the guessing and ensures the continued existence of magical families.''

''I'm no brood mare!'' Hermione exclaimed, feeling her blood boil. It was just an atrocity. Sure, she had been single for all three years when abroad and there was no dreamy looking Italian wanting her hand in marriage, but how could the Ministry just go and define who will she be marrying?

Suddenly, she felt that she was yanked back to a seated position and stunned at the same time. She wanted to scream but no words came out. The older men at the desk did not have their wands out. Neville wouldn't do anything like this, she was rather sure, but just before her outburst she had had her eye on the younger Malfoy and he his wand had not been visible.

''Kingsley, it seems it would be better to give her the calming potion before she explodes about the other stipulations.''

Hermione wanted to gasp, but she couldn't as she saw Harry stand up confidently. Both the Weasley and Malfoy patriarchs didn't seem to mind that her best friend had apparently wandlessly stunned her. He radiated confidence and power, it was rather captivating, but now it seemed even more pronounced at as it had been during the war. Neville and Draco also did not add a word in for her defense. It seemed as if they had expected this to happen. Oh when she got her voice back everybody would get a piece of her mind.

''Hermione, please, don't be upset…'' Harry said calmly as he took a vial proffered by Kingsley. ''It'd be easier for us all when you're reasonably calmed down. I promise I would never give you anything dangerous. I just had to stun you to make sure you listen and understand.''

She knew that she could refuse the potion and make a spectacle of herself in her mid-scream stunned glory. Harry knew her well, he had predicted that she would rave and rant about such injustice. She just couldn't understand why he went along with this. Wouldn't his rightful place be alongside her, screaming his head off at the ministry being unjust and discriminatory?

'The potion tastes a little bitter, but it works fast. I know you want everything to be logical, and getting all worked up over things won't help us. Now, drink up!''

He brought the vial to her lips and she considered, for a brief moment to refuse the potion and spit it into his face, but she couldn't. There was something that she had not seen before in his eyes, it felt weird, but it was incredibly powerful. As the liquid dripped into her mouth she swallowed it without defiance. From the taste she could tell that it was just a bog standard calming potion, something even a fifth year could brew. There was nothing dangerous in it, nothing to coerce her to do things she didn't want to do.

Harry sat back down next to her, taking her limp hand in his. All men in the room waited in silence. Arthur looked slightly worried, but the rest of them did not utter a sound. Lucius Malfoy even seemed slightly bored as he began to pick imaginary lint of off his suit.

''Hermione, I am going to release you from the stunner now, but if you can't behave like a reasonable adult I will have to do something again,'' Harry said calmly. She knew that there was not much she could do. If Harry was going along with this, there surely were reasons that made him think that it was an absolutely reasonable Ministry decision.

Harry released the spell with a mastery that she had not known he possessed. Usually the release from such a quick stunner felt akin to crashing on concrete, but she only felt a slight discomfort, like she'd fallen asleep at an odd angle. She took a mental note to ask him how he did that and where he learned to perform such flawless wandless magic later.

''It seems that now we can continue with the more interesting issues that this Marriage Act encompasses. Kingsley, maybe you can explain it to her,'' the Lucius declared.

''You see, Hermione, the matching system makes sure that the people are compatible in many areas. You have three smart, attractive young men. They each are very different, but many a witch would be happy to call any of them her husband. To ensure population growth, couples matched this way have to have intercourse at least three times a week. Since you have three husbands, it means that each of them gets the same attention.''

Hermione felt herself blush. This was understandable but… so many times! It meant that she'd be busy every night and more if it were three times with each.

''So that means once with…with each?'' she said, barely believing what she was saying. The potion flowing through her system made it all feel like it was no big deal.

''No, it means three times each,'' Kingsley said. ''Each partner has to receive the minimally stipulated sessions as our research shows that the number set is the optimal for ensuring conception.''

It was…just… how could the ministry come up with such invasive things? Though during the last three years she had not had sex even once, there had been some muggle men who had tried to chat her up, but it seemed impolite if she had brought them back to her residence. Once, but just once she had nearly succumbed to the charms of a handsome Italian, but her possible lust was extinguished when he told her that he could only take her home when his mama was out to the market… somehow, she did not want to dally with a mama's boy.

Looking at her possible prospective husbands Hermione expected to see rage, indignation and anger in their faces. They surely had lady friends they all wanted to see it instead. Malfoy was known as a ladies' man, Harry also had countless flings after the war, Neville…Hermione wasn't so sure about his private life but it was clear that he must have had some relationships.

Harry's face bore an impassive expression, like when he was listening to a lecture about goblin uprisings in the fifteenth century. The blond Ferret seemed preoccupied with checking for specks of dirt on his pristine snow-white _Muggle_ sneakers. Only Neville had the decency to look a little flustered.

''Kingsley, have you asked the gentlemen about this matchmaking? They might have their hearts set on someone already.''

''I can confidently speak for all three of us and say that we do not have any…entanglements that would be in the way of this law. Hermione, as you know, laws go over any personal choices in grave matters so even if I, or Draco or Neville had a crush, we cannot pursue it,'' Harry declared.

''Malfoy? Neville? This can't be true. I mean there is no way you're not with someone already and….''

''Hermione, as far as the Ministry is concerned these young wizards are not married or engaged to anybody else. For you as well the Ministry has no information about a magical engagement from any of the three countries you used to reside nor about a Muggle marriage certificate.''

"I could've gotten engaged, you know,'' Hermione huffed.

''If it were a Muggle engagement we would certainly not know,'' agreed the elder Malfoy. ''However, if it were a magical engagement the British Ministry would be aware of it the next day. As there is no such information then you are bound to wed these three gentlemen.''

''But what if I don't want to get married?'' she asked, ignoring Harry's glare.

''Then you shall be locked up in Azkaban in the low security ward for as long as it takes you to be in favor of said marriage,'' the Minister declared.

''Our reluctant bride surely does not want to ponder about her future there. If you just signed the pre-wedding agreement for a get-to-know time of two weeks you could find out more about your future husbands in the comforts of any of their many homes. '' The elder Malfoy handed her a heavy parchment. Hermione's eyes wandered over the stipulations. No intercourse requirements for said two weeks, her choice of which residence their time is spent at, shared bed required with one at a time….

All three of the men had already signed it, Neville's signature was the squiggliest while Malfoy could've entered a calligraphy contest with his fine flourish. Harry's signature was the most familiar one, in neat, nervous letters.

It was true that she did not want to see the inside of Azkaban ever again, even as a short term visitor. She had had enough of hardship in her life already. The war, including the endless camping in the woods, scared for her own and everyone else's' lives was enough of suffering for a lifetime. Maybe she had gotten placated by the fine thread count sheets at the Malfoy residences. But Harry had signed the document. So if her best friend, whom she trusted without question, agreed to this situation, then how could she not?

Harry had saved her life so many times. She trusted him with her life. Maybe this untraditional engagement had good sides.

Harry was looking expectantly at her and Hermione just decided to bite the proverbial bullet. With a shaking hand she signed the parchment.


	2. Chapter 2

As the signed parchment disappeared, Hermione suddenly felt like she was being robbed. Not literally in a hand-in-her-vault sense, but in the fact that her girlish dreams of a romantic proposal were crushed. Likely no one even knew that she had thought that one day, she would have a wonderful proposal. The specifics of it, like whether it should be on the top of the Eiffel Tower and how many carats the diamond should have were never on her mind. Even the characteristics of her possible suitor were equally cloudy. Once upon a time, she had thought it'd be Ron. But that idea was squashed when she found him in his bed at the Burrow with not just one, but two witches. Therefore, the one thing she knew was that her perfect future husband would likely not be a ginger. She had never fancied any other Weasley anyways. Still, she had never in a million years imagined she'd end up marrying Harry.

This law had robbed him of the chance to find the love of his life. For Malfoy, the law forced a marriage to her, a woman of a different world entirely, as he was living a pureblood aristocrat life and she was just a middle-class muggleborn now virtually poor as her parents' memories were irreversibly altered. Neville probably was not ready for marriage just yet, knowing how shy he was around women.

Some stubborn tears welled up in her eyes. She was not crying for her own plight but for the losses of the guys. Harry and Malfoy were ladies' men, that was nothing terrible, they were young, handsome and rich and enjoyed a certain level of notoriety. Now they'd be shackled to her and the marriage agreement surely would include full fidelity on their parts. The law had robbed them of the choice to marry when they felt ready.

''What's wrong?'' Harry asked and wrapped his arms around her. It was something she would never admit openly, but every time he touched her, even just a pat on her shoulder, she felt comforted. During the war he probably didn't notice how often he'd hug her close, or huddle with her under a blanket discussing strategies so closely that she could feel his every breath. These were the moments when she felt the calmest. It was like a fuzzy blanket had been wrapped around her. It was quite selfish of her to want him to be so affectionate with her now, too. The circumstances were different, however. There was no looming battle, no threat of immediate demise yet she wanted to just hold him close to her like they did after Ron had left them in the forest. It was never anything sexual, just closeness.

''I'm upset because you will never get to propose to the man or woman that you really love,'' she mumbled, trying to collect her thoughts and not succumb to the alluring comfort of Harry's embrace.

''I can assure you that I am not gay,'' Malfoy said and offered her a tissue. A typically Muggle menthol-scented paper tissue. She would have never imagined that Draco Malfoy would ever stoop as low as an ordinary Muggle and use a disposable tissue instead of a fine linen embroidered piece that is more for show than snot. She did take it and dabbed her eyes.

''And, according to science, you are the best match for me,'' Draco continued. ''So the question of a proposal is only such that I need to know what you'd like me to do for you.''

''But none of you like me...that way.''

''What way?'' Harry asked and Hermione did not know why she suddenly felt so dizzy. It couldn't be the effect of the potion, it was not so strong that it could make her feel completely numb or drunk and unable to answer.

''We'll talk about the proposal and everything else you have on your mind in private. After we all have some lunch. What do you think? Should we go to the restaurant first?''

Harry's soft whispers were making her feel unusual. It was like something deep within her was humming, singing. He had not used any magic on her, that much she could tell. And he was still not upset about this whole disaster of a law.

''Perhaps it would be a suitable moment now to go on to lunch that I have taken the liberty to book for us all and discuss everything in a less formal atmosphere?'' the elder Malfoy suggested smoothly.

Hermione nodded. Maybe if she got out of Harry embrace she could think clearer. Maybe the dizziness would disappear. Draco removed the crumpled up snotty tissue from her lap and placed a clean one at the same spot. It was so unusual to have so much male attention directed towards her. From the corner of her eye she could see that Neville looked slightly worried. She mustered a weak smile towards him.

''Hermione, I am so sorry to that I cannot join you for lunch today,'' Kingsley said. ''I have to meet the German Minister for Magic in an hour and he will be visiting for the next two days. If you have any questions that none of the gentlemen, or the text of the law cannot answer, please owl me any time. This is… a very delicate situation so you can count on my help as far as the law and my office allows. And of course, I am always there to listen to you as a friend.''

''Thank you, Kingsley. I will need time to understand and accept this situation. It wasn't nice to spring it on me like this.''

Kingsley did look a bit embarrassed. That was the least that he should be doing, Hermione thought.

The men bid each other hasty goodbyes and the group proceeded to a small side room which she had not seen. Apparently the Minister had a private, secured Floo. In any other situation she would have asked approximately a million questions about who, when and how could access it, and how it was secured exactly, but she had bigger problems to deal with now.

Harry said the name of the destination, but she did not really care. At least she could embarrass herself somewhere else now. She had done plenty of that in the Minister's office already.

They arrived at an understated but at the same time ornate private room of a restaurant. The S-shaped table was set with fine crystal classes and the silverware glistened not just from polish but as well because it was rather likely it was actual silver. She had learned a lot about fine living in her years at the Malfoy estate. Expensive things did not need to be all rococo or baroque to be deemed such. And it was a restaurant, not a living space as the room lacked subtle personal touches or items that were slightly of a different style.

The seating arrangement was apparently prearranged. On her right, was Harry, Neville was to Harry's right and Draco sat to her left. Arthur and the elder Malfoy faced her on the other side of the table.

The men began to chat about business. Even three years ago, she would have never expected Lucius Malfoy praise Arthur Weasley's knowledge about what Muggle things wizards would love to have. Just like never in a million years she would have guessed that Neville would turn out to be a savvy businessman, as she could gather from their talks. Hermione realised that during the last years she was in a way hidden away from the world in a luxury bubble. Her research had merit, of course, but sneaking up on a herd of wild Pegasicorns pasturing and taking as many pictures as she could was not quite as groundbreaking as Neville's ability to cultivate the mythical Gold Apple Tree. She was also slightly ashamed that she had not paid more attention to the work Harry and Neville had done. Somehow they had never talked much about themselves when they visited her. And she had not really asked them much about it. She had a bleak recollection that Harry did bespoke magical security solutions and Neville worked with rare plants, but that was the extent of her knowledge on this topic.

Harry placed a hand on her right knee and while unexpected, it felt good. It wasn't as dizzying a feeling as when he had held her, but it made her feel slightly warm. He was not groping her, of course, he never would, but now she wondered why she had not sought his closeness back in the day. But it was no wonder why women were drawn to him like moths to a light.

''Maybe I can help you choose something from the menu?''

Draco's question took her by surprise. She had been leafing through the menu but not really seeing the words on the heavy paper. The menu was entirely in French and had no prices listed. She had heard of places like that. If you had to ask how much it cost, you probably couldn't afford it. For a second she had wanted to ask how much lunch here costs on average, but if there was one thing she had learned while in Malfoy residences – don't ask how expensive whatever item is, just accept it graciously, just like there had been no whats and ifs about the clothes.

''Do you come here often?'' she asked and realised how stupid it sounded. Not just stupid, more like a lame pick up line.

''The food here is decent, and the service good and our business partners like it, so yes, I do. But as you already know, you can't tell our elves that someone else's food is good or else they will be staying awake at night wondering how to improve it.''

Why was he not upset about this whole marriage fiasco? He was just as courteous as he had been in during the times he had been at the holiday residences at the same time as her. From the conversations then she could tell that he was smarter than most people thought and even though she had called him Ferret once, he was not like that. Years had passed and he had changed. People can change, when they want to. And it seemed that the Malfoys had actually wanted to change.

''Of course,'' she mumbled, watching how he poured her a glass of ice water with lemon. She shouldn't feel so suspicious. Lucius had drank the same water, Arthur had poured himself a second glass. Still, she felt different somehow.

''So what would you like to order?'' he asked, still looking as casual as before. She thought she had caught Lucius glance at her, but it couldn't be, he was engrossed in a conversation with Arthur about the unexpected popularity of click-in installation laminate flooring among wizards.

''Honestly, I don't know, really…. I guess I'll have whatever you're having because you've been here before.''

''I wouldn't want to order something you wouldn't like, but if you trust me enough, you can try some of my favorites here, and if anything isn't to your liking, we can send it back and order something else.''

''Thank you, Draco,'' she said, testing the sound of his name. He was another innocent victim of this law. Being hateful towards him would bring absolutely nothing.

A somber elf popped up and took orders for the entree, but he disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared.

''If there's one thing I worry about,'' she said slowly, but loud enough so that everyone at the table could hear, ''is that everyone with a quill will write how I orchestrated this law to get my hands on some big vaults and how I am a promisicous harlot for whom just one man isn't enough.''

Suddenly, the room went silent.

''Hermione, that is utter and complete nonsense. I will not let anyone write lies about me and my future family,'' Harry said with determination.

''If only that were possible,'' she sighed.

''Trust me, if anyone dares to smear us, they won't be out of a job. I have influence, and if that is not enough, money to ensure people are in line or they will be squashed like a fly.'' She smiled. Harry still remembered the Skeeter situation.

''Our family owns several companies that are directly or indirectly tied to various media outlets, so some scandalous articles should be the last thing on your mind,'' Lucius added.

''And now you won't be putting yourself in mortal danger anymore. Like in the case of the tribe of Alpine trolls that you tried to track, despite rumours that their favorite winter time stew is human meat,'' Harry said seriously.

Neville seemed to choke on his water for a few seconds.

''It wasn't anything dangerous, really,'' Hermione started.

''If the elves had not made you take the tent and supplies with you, then the chance of you surviving the temperamental weather in that part of the Alps would have been very minimal. Even though you didn't find the trolls, it would've been the snow and cold that could have done you in. In that kind of snowstorm no rescue mission can go ahead as you well know.''

''But I was sure that it'd be just a half day hike to observe the trolls from afar and see their behavior before attempting to take on contact….''

There was a lot of truth in what Draco had just said. She had only taken the tent to appease Mama Rosa, as she knew the elf worried too much. Along with that, the inevitable mountains of food for a few days had been stuffed inside her bag, with other things that disappeared into the depths of the bag. In the end, the elves had been right. The part of the mountain where she was looking for the trolls was hit by a nasty snowstorm and if she had had no tent, then it would've been a sheer miracle to survive, as bluebell flames could only give so much heat. The luxury tent was set up in seconds, including the surprising amount of furniture that included a real single bed complete with a mattress and a half dozen of pillows. The tent instruction booklet helpfully informed her that the tent was hurricane, avalanche and flood-proof and that for heat, she would need to drop a few pellets into the furnace every 8 hours or so. Therefore, it wasn't a horrifying mountaineering experience. She had just waited out the storm while sitting in bed with plenty of food and numerous paperback books that had found their way into her bag. From then on she did trust the elves to pack her gear, no matter how silly the amounts of stuff they gathered looked. They knew best, even when the weather forecast had been so different.

''Hermione, trolls are not known to be reasonable...and what if they're really into eating humans? I shudder to imagine….'' Neville said and she knew that his concern was real.. That is why she had never told him about her unsuccessful troll search.

''But maybe they are just misunderstood. There are many myths and some are not true...'' she protested.

''You did discover the Pyrenees venomous pixies. They were supposedly a myth too, but you tracked them down and nearly didn't live to tell the tale.'' Harry was right, once again.

''But I managed to escape on time….'''

''Because an elf had decided to bring you dinner early and saw that you were fighting off a huge swarm of these creatures. Their venom is quite powerful, and you had lost a lot of strength in the attack. Had the elf not been there…'' Draco was right again. She hated the fact that he was so sensible.

''But I have two preserved specimens of the pixies! One male, one female! Sometimes science is tough.''

''Hermione, you were out for nearly three weeks, and it took you months to be back to normal strength. And you had the best anti-venom immediately and round the clock care. Some pixies are not worth dying for.''

The silence was broken by their entrees magically appearing on the table. Apparently hers was some fancy version of the Caesar salad. Not that she cared for the food at that moment. The guys had stirred up her memories. She had felt dreadful after the pixie attack. She had some bleak memories of a Healer giving her potion after potion, glimpses of the Malfoys visiting, Harry sitting at her bedside, even a visit from Neville.

''Now you'll have much safer career prospects,'' Harry continued,''you can help me with the security spellwork, Nev always needs a hand in the greenhouses and Malfoy industries have enough meetings for you to attend that you might die of boredom, but nothing too dramatic. I know that this is something that you haven't had a chance to think about, but as a future wife and mother, you need to think about your family. And in your case, would you really want to leave three widowers and orphans behind just because you wanted to find some trolls?''

Why were they so right about things all the time? If only they knew that proper research into even slightly dangerous magical creatures needed a whole team of at least four people. In the proper way, tracking the trolls' location should take a team at least six months or a year, not her haphazard popping by the possible whereabouts once a season. Once the location was found, the creatures of that level of danger would be observed for another six months, and only then attempts to contact a troll could be made. Overall, the research would take long, cost too much and not be of much practical use to magical folk as witches and wizards did not go into the barren mountain landscape much, as there were no valuable potion herbs or rare stones to be found. Daredevil muggles who loved off-piste skiing or poached for wolves might wander into the area accidentally, their demise would be typically attributed to the unpredictable weather conditions and extreme terrain. While her own search had been successful because of muggle news reports about skiers and climbers seeing weird creatures, Muggles thought the witnesses suffered a lack of oxygen or exhaustion caused delirium, as that was the typical logical reason for such sightings. When the truth was that the trolls loved to have an unsuspecting victim for their spit roast, as far as older wizard-written reports showed.

And no Ministry, be it the British or Italian, would have taken the blame for allowing a single female suicide mission to look for dangerous creatures. The government bodies would have framed it as a tragic accident. Hermione knew it was not quite right to do it on her own, but there was always something nagging her in the back of her mind. She was all alone in the world. Her parents would never remember her existence, there was no man crying for her return. The only one would would have missed her upon her demise by roast would have been Harry.

But now she had suddenly acquired three fiances. And arguing with at least three people who were legally required to marry her within two weeks would be fruitless. So she vaguely admitted her brazenness and steered the conversation towards something more harmless, as she did not want to even think what she would do career wise after marrying three men. It was a great relief that they seemed to willingly catch on to her wish not to argue and discussed interesting events in Britain that had happened during her absence and she should know about now.

The conversation was going so well until Harry had to ask the question that brought her back to reality.

''So which one of us do you want to stay with tonight and tomorrow?''

''Well...'' she looked around the table, hoping that there was still someone who hadn't yet finished his dessert, but the plates were empty, coffee cups nearly finished as well. Asking for another coffee would not let her escape the reality that she was going to have to do this, or face Azkaban.

All three were looking at her, eager for her answer.

''I suppose I can stay with you, Harry, but only if you'd like to, if not then…''

''Of course I want you to come home with me! No matter who of us you'd choose, we've all prepared to welcome you. I know this situation is hard on you, it's not easy, but if there's anything I and the guys can do to make you feel better about this, you bet we will try all we can. So it's not about whether I'd like you to come home.''

''I don't want to be a burden on anyone. This whole situation is just so...''

''If you need a moment of solace or someone to talk to, please do not hesitate to contact me,'' Lucius said.

''Or owl me! You know you're always welcome at the Burrow. Molly would love to have a chat with you anytime you'd like,'' Arthur added.

''Thank you for your support, I'll let you know if I need your help...''

''Shall we go home now?'' Harry asked as he got up. Her legs did feel heavier than usual, but she needed to do this. Harry was her best friend. If he was all for this crazy law, then she should be too. If only it was so easy.

They flooed directly from restaurant, it was a journey too quick for her to think what to do next. After them, Neville stumbled out of the hearth and nearly knocked her over.

''Sorry...'' he mumbled but it was then when she noticed a sight she had never expected to see. Kreacher, dressed in a tiny butler's uniform was curtseying, along with Harry's new elf, Toffee, who wore a miniature french maid's costume.

''Kreacher is happily welcoming home his great mistress of biggest honour home. I want to apologise for yesterday, Master Potter told me I had to act like I always did. I am sorry. It's been over four centuries since an elf had the honour to serve a witch as important as you. I promise to be good, please don't release me for my past wrongdoings, I was not wise enough.''

''It's okay, don't worry about it, Kreacher. I want to get to my room to think...''

''You're moving into my room now,'' Harry whispered as Kreacher went on to deliver great platitudes and honors to Neville and Draco. ''Let's go upstairs.''

They strode up the stairs and she nearly jumped when Toffee touched her leg. ''I am sorry dear most eminent Mistress. When you be wanting dinner to be served? And what shall we make?''

''As we just ate, how about a late dinner, around eight? Anything that is not watery potatoes would do.''

I cook better than Kreacher. Wonderful dinner be ready then!'The elf disappeared with a pop.

''That elf is a bit hyper, isn't she?''

''She wants to always be good,'' Harry laughed. ''As she is not as old as Kreacher she sometimes lacks manners. She's done the leg grabbing to me too, can scare you to death, I told her not to do it again, but she must've forgotten, again.''

They had come to what she remembered was Harry's room. But when he opened it, she gasped. It was… different. It seemed he had knocked several of the nearby rooms together and created a huge bedroom, dominated by a massive bed with a veritable mountain of pillows.

''I hope you like the renovations…. As you were away I didn't have a chance to ask your opinion about some things, I kept your old room like it was, just freshened it up….not that you will need it now….''

It was so surreal. She was going to move into his room. She stepped towards the edge of the bed and sat down.

''You know, Harry, after the war I felt quite lost. I didn't want to intrude on you, you were making progress with putting it all behind you, and I knew that you'd find someone you wanted to be with and I was just there….''

''What? You know that his house is also your home, always has been…''

''No, I would've felt like a mooch if I was just hanging around and making your potential girlfriend uneasy. Women don't like room mates. So I started looking for places to rent and I found that I didn't have the money to rent. As a Muggleborn, you needed to have someone back your trustworthiness by paying 6 months of rent in advance. And I didn't have even enough for a dingy bedsit in Knockturn. So I looked into Muggleborn rental assistance, but the wait times were long, around a year, to get a cheap bedsit subsidized by the Ministry, so when the chance to go abroad appeared, I took it. I didn't want to stand in the way of your happiness, and now I still am.''

''You think I would've let a girlfriend make you move out of here?''

Harry looked hurt. She touched his shoulder, not knowing what to do.

''You saved my life more times than I could count, and you didn't even think for one minute that your needs for a home are above what any witch I might have dated could be? If you had wanted to move out, I would've paid the rent, heck, I would've bought you a place of your choosing in a heartbeat. Why didn't you tell me your concerns?''

''Because you always had so much to worry about in the past. And I didn't want to ask financial assistance from you. It would've been unfair.''

''Money is just money. I have plenty.''

''But I was never after your money. If my parents were not…. You know…. Then I would've gotten myself a Muggle rental but…. These cost around the same. And when I didn't have the money...''

''Now you won't ever need to worry about money. I will take care of you. No buts and ifs. I know you're a strong and independent woman, but if I had known you were looking at bedsits intended for the poor I would've just bought a place and put the key in your hands...''

''I just didn't know what to do then, really. Malfoy's offer was such a blessing...''

''I could've paid for your expedition, too, if only you had asked me. I know you will tell me a million times that it's not my responsibility, but it is. Because of me, you lost so much.''

Harry had pulled her close again, it was just a gentle hug but the dizziness was setting in again. All she wanted was so just melt into his embrace and sleep. But there was so much to discuss.

''I think you need to lay back a little,'' Harry said and helped her take off her shoes. A bunch of pillows moved behind her back. In a second, he was right next to her, his arm still around her shoulders.

''If it hadn't been for me and the war effort, you wouldn't be here now, wondering about this law but busy being the perfect Mrs Krum….'' Harry murmured.

''You can't be sure about that...''

''I can. He knew that you'd never leave Britain after the war started. If you had said a word he would've done everything in his power to take you away to safety.''

''But you needed me more than Viktor….''

''But was I ever anything like him, really? If I hadn't been thrown into this whole savior situation, I would've been just a regular boy, nothing in comparison to an international sports star and Triwizard champion….''

''You're extremely popular with women. This forced marriage is taking a lot away from you. I don't understand why you're not upset about the law! And why you're talking about Viktor, the only guy who was really interested in me.''

''I guess you might wonder why I was so calm today. When I was first told about the law, I was apprehensive. I've dated… so, so much in these last years. And it was never anything right for me in the end. So I was afraid that I'd be matched to a woman who was just looking to improve her status, become famous and rich. But when I was told it was you...everything fell into place.''

''So I am the least bad option in this...'' she said and tried to get further away from him.

''No, it explains why I always had a crush on you. I never told you, because you were so into Viktor until the falling out with him, then you were certain Ron's the one. How could I tell you?''

''You've never even dropped a hint that you thought I was your type. I know I am not your type, at least lookswise. I look like a… like I don't know what compared to girls that flock you.''

''I admit I didn't want to ruin our friendship by just telling you, point blank that I've always thought you were so attractive. I couldn't imagine what I'd do after you'd turn me down.''

''You're just saying this to make me feel better, Harry.''

''I'd never lie about something like this to you. What's in it for me to gain? Even if a lie would make you feel better for a few moments. Didn't you wonder, if only for a moment, why our match percentage was so high? The Unspeakables were not allowed to tell me the exact science behind the process but there was one question that they asked me...''

''What question?'' Hermione asked, wondering what could they ask, if there was no exact explanation.

''How I felt when I touched you, even in just a hug, or brushing past you. And the answer is that I always wanted to keep you so close, closer than it should be allowed for a friend. There's such a warmth, such calmness coming from you that I want more of that… it's not easy for me to explain.''

She him pull her closer. There was that dizzying feeling again and she wanted to ask him whether it felt like that for him, too.

''Do you trust me, Hermione?'' She just nodded and then gasped in surprise as he kissed her. It was a gentle, light kiss and the initial surprise turned into wanting to kiss back, harder.

And she did. The dizziness was gone, all she could think about was the wonderful feeling of kissing him. When she stopped the kiss to breath she realized that she had pushed Harry against the pillows and was straddling him. They had only kissed. No French kissing even but she felt so eager to continue. He smiled up at her.

''I'm sorry I got so...'' she mumbled.

''There is nothing to be sorry about. I started it. And we're engaged so...''

Hermione rolled off to the side. ''The fact that we're engaged is the problem! Just yesterday I was mad at you for not being home when I moved back here and now I am making out with you in your room!''

Harry reached out to her.

''I just need a moment to think… can I have a bit of time alone? I'm not mad or anything.''

''Of course. But if you want to talk to me, please, let me know, send a Patronus or call Kreacher or just come find me. I won't go out so I will be around somewhere.''

''Thank you.''

He left the room but she could catch a hint of his scent. Confusion was the word of the day. Just a few hours ago she had thought how unfair this was to him because he was a womanizer. But now she wanted him only for herself. Laws are supposed to make life easier, so officials would say. But this didn't. She got three life sized problems walking around the house.

 **Please leave a review if you like the story! Hermione is so confused, but who wouldn't be, three husbands out of the blue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter, dear readers! Featuring our favourite Slytherin…. So many feelings…**

It was incredibly ungraceful. But Draco didn't care. He was too wound up to stand still. The room Potter provided for him was fine, there was nothing he could complain about. The house itself was nothing like he remembered from one visit during his childhood. No more creaky stairs, no musty, damp smell and what mattered most to him, no bedbugs. He had been bitten by these nasty creatures back then, when he was had visited Grimmauld at the tender age of three and had his nap cut short by them.

Potter had done an excellent job with the renovation and Draco was glad he didn't have to deal with a memento from the crazy side of his family. In the new, crisp décor the only real reminder of the old days was Kreacher, who had left a silver blanket on his bed. He didn't mind the elf, with his exuberant ways of using as many titles a person had in one sentence. Even though Draco really wanted to send the elf to just spy a little to see what Hermione was doing, he didn't dare to. Potter would get mad and that was something Draco didn't quite want to deal with. But he did want to know what his fiancee was doing now. He had a right to know. But he was just one of three men who were to marry her.

At first, when his match had been announced, he was over the moon. He had tried to get her attention through the years when she resided in his properties, but to no avail. Perhaps, his approach had been too courteous, not direct enough. She did talk to him and smile at his jokes, but it didn't seem like it was enough to make her interested enough to make a move on him. People would probably wonder, why he, a so called sex god, was not just amping up his charm and making her swoon. With other women, he didn't need to do anything and there would be a swarm of ladies eager for his company. He had no illusion that the attention was only because he was so good looking, it was likely because they wanted to get their finely manicured claws into his vaults and get a bit of his dark wizard bad boy fame.

He'd never admit it publicly, but every time he bedded a new woman, he had hoped for some spark, something that would make him want her again and again. But it never happened. Sure, with some there was some tingling. Not of the kind of tingling that needed discreet treatment at a private healer, but rather the kind that made him feel eager for more and more.

That feeling of a kind of spark first overcame him when he brushed past Hermione in school, sometime during the fourth year. Back then in his stupidity he thought it was because she was a Muggleborn and his magic reacted badly to her. But later on, reading more about how magic could actually be key to good matches he understood that it was because his magic wanted to be close to hers.

After the wars, his social status was quite shit. There were some marriage offers to some foreign purebloods, but he didn't want a boring society witch. He wanted to explore what the bossy Gryffindor would think of him, and he had thought that his golden ticket had fallen into his hands when his father had offered her to stay at their holiday residences, for free.

But as soon as the Ministry had approved their offer to host her, Potter had turned up at the Manor. After meeting his father, Potter walked into his study, and in a very brief conversation told him that he should not even think for one moment that Hermione would be another one of his easy lays. The threat was peppered with explicit descriptions of what pain and suffering his most sensitive bits would suffer if Hermione was heartbroken in any way.

Draco believed what Potter said, the listing of borderline dark and dark magic spells that would be put upon him was impressive. Who could've guessed that Potter was ready to go that far to protect her?

So he tried to develop a plan. It was a hard to implement plan because he had to make it still look like he was not often at the holiday residences as otherwise she would be suspicious. And wooing a woman with only a few days to a week of time every two to three months was near impossible when he had no chance of using any of his standard chat ups.

First he tried to go the easy way and win her over with books that he had 'found' in the Manor's library. These books had not been there, in fact he had painstakingly searched through all sorts of magical book stores and sellers to find some unique books on magical creatures to impress her. At first, it seemed to work. She was so eager to read the rare texts that once she even hugged him. And that was…. So so much better than what other women had done to him. A simple rush-of-the-moment hug had made his skin tingle so pleasantly. He had already relaxed into her arms as she jumped away, mumbling apologies for invading his personal space. If only she had known how other women invaded his space. There were some who were not so subtle and just grabbed him by the crotch offering a good night. Some nights, when the whiskey tumbler had been refilled too many times, he did give in to such women and tried their charms, hoping that maybe this time, he would feel that feeling that books on magical relationships tried to describe.

But it was always just so unfulfilling. But this one hug was better than a dozen of such nights, it was not an exaggeration, and that was why he wanted to know what it'd be like if she did more to him than just give him an errant hug. What it would be like to kiss her, have her hands on his body…

He always had the threats looming in the back of his mind as he devised the second plan. If she was not impressed by his knowledge about books, she might be attracted to his body. Asking her whether she liked how he looked would've not worked. But perhaps showing off his body would get her attention.

So when inspiration struck him after reading a muggle sports magazine, he set out to buy the skimpiest possible swimming bottoms. None of the baggy trunks that were beloeved by men with a belly or bigger gut. Draco went for the tiny briefs worn by sportsmen who jumped from a high tower into a pool, or what muggles called, Olympic divers. And the things actually fit him well. He had a similarly lean but fit physique like these divers so the briefs looked like painted on.

But the tragedy was that Hermione did not spare any extra looks at him, no matter how advantageous his assets looked in the minimal swimwear. She didn't even comment on his choices at the pool. He tried several times hoping that perhaps maroon briefs would attract her Gryffindor heart more, but nothing. His self confidence took a significant hit. He examined himself in the mirror day after day, wondering whether there was some bad light in any of the pools, but three locations that had an indoor an outdoor pool couldn't all be making him look like a drowned rat.

He wanted a second opinion on his looks, so when he visited a magical resort near Magaluf, he was swarmed by witches who complimented him endlessly about his pale skin, fit body and sizeable goods covered by the swimwear. So it seemed that many women did find him attractive when he wore next to nothing to swim. Just not the one woman he actually wanted to compliment him, but all she said if they happened to be at the pool at the same time was just some small talk, and if it was outdoors, she told him to re-apply the sunscreen. Of course, she didn't offer to do it herself and he wasn't sure if asking her to help would be reported back to Potter.

The third plan was something he had seen in muggle movies. Characters falling in love after spending a day strolling through a picturesque town. So he invited her to come along with him to Rome, Bordeaux, Madrid and many other places where he had to drop off some paperwork or hold a short meeting. It would've been so perfect – he would have shown her his favorite places there, not just bookstores, but great attractions and restaurants. But she just declined, saying that she'd be interfering with his work and that one day she'd go alone.

Alone. That's how he felt when he didn't get her attention. Would it be like fireworks exploding within when he kissed her, like what he had read in memoirs of wizards who had chosen to find their match and not go for a contract marriage. His father didn't want him to have an arranged marriage anyways – their social status had taken a big hit and knowing the numbers of pureblood births there was no point in marrying someone who looked minimally suitable on paper.

The statistics in marriages between purebloods and muggleborns were rather fantastic. They could always conceive and have as many children as they wanted and they were overall happier as it was not an arranged marriage. Even his father had hinted, not too subtly, that he should pursue the cute muggleborn. After the first hint, Draco had thought his father was joking. But then he had asked why Lucius suggested it and his jaw nearly hit the floor when Draco was told that his teenage gripes about Hermione doing this and that were a good hint that she was a great potential match magically.

Just as he had been close to ignoring whatever threat Potter might implement and just as her out on a date the pixie thing happened.

Seeing her near death was the worst he had experienced after the war. The undercover elf security team Potter had set her up with had reacted as soon as possible but the attack of the venomous pixies was one of unseen before magnitude.

The private healers worked on her desperately and Potter rushed to be by her side. After a few hours she was not at mortal peril, but needed regular intravenous potion infusions to continue the healing process. The healers' offer to station a nurse by her bed to administer those was vehemently denounced by him and Potter. They split the vigil into 12 hour shifts, so that the potion would be given at precise four hour intervals without the risk that the person responsible fell asleep from exhaustion. It was a rather stressful week. Potter looked devastated. There was no one to blame. Most accounts claimed these pixies had gone extinct. The security elves had reacted quickly. Nobody could have predicted that she would get herself headfirst into their nest.

Just as she was getting better, Potter was called to attend issues with a security project for the American Ministry of Magic. As the healers claimed that it was quite sure that Hermione would get better, with a lot of bed rest and continuous use of potions, Potter left her care to him and the healers. During that time Draco a better understanding between him and Potter was formed. At least the Gryffindor didn't mention any more threats. They weren't best friends, but they both cared for Hermione.

The Ministry's matching seemed like all his wishes had come true. He finally got his witch and had scientific proof that his want to be with her was not just based on some unfulfilled teenage lust.

But the next line _''Draco Malfoy is matched to Hermione Granger as one of her three husbands. Co-husbands_ _Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom have equal rights in this group marriage.''_

From Magical History he knew that it was not uncommon for a witch to be matched to several wizards at once when such laws were enacted to improve population. So that was not so unheard of. But being a co-husband with Potter had made his blood run cold. If there had only been his name and Longbottom's on the parchment, there would have been a much easier way to make this situation work to benefit the Malfoy line. Longbottom was a nice guy, quiet, relatively easy to persuade. There would've been nothing to fret about. But adding Potter in the mix was a whole other problem.

Some people in pureblood circles, naturally, only in hushed private conversations fretted that a wizard as powerful as Potter was not to be trifled with. While no one would dream to accuse Potter of any tendencies like Riddle had, it was clear that only someone like the snake faced megalomaniac could be defeated by his match. Most people who finished Hogwarts were mediocre at magic, sure there were some exceptions, but if an organised group of grown up and experienced witches and wizards could not defeat Riddle buy a teenager who had not even graduated Hogwarts and had pretty much no special training could, then it was a rather good indicator that Potter was ways above everyone in magical ability.

The fact that the law outlined that in multiple marriages the involved were not permitted to hurt their partners was at least a little bit reassuring to Draco as the description of a rather dark and extremely painful ball crushing spell in Potter's threats was still on his mind. Legally, Potter couldn't violently dispose of any of his co-husbands.

Draco heard some hurried steps on the stairs and a knock on the bedroom door next to his. The old walls were quite thin and the shared bathroom that he and Longbottom shared was further away from the doors.

''Hey Nev, do you want to play a few rounds of Exploding Snap or something? Hermione said she wants to rest a little.''

''Yes, sure, why not. Is she taking it all well?'' Longbottom did sound a bit concerned, but Potter didn't add anything, so the two stomped down the stairs.

Draco tried to focus on the paperwork that was waiting for his attention. The piles of paper were still untouched after a good while because his mind wouldn't let go of the jealousy. Potter's hand had been on her knee at the restaurant. And she didn't seem to object to that. In fact, it seemed like she enjoyed his attention. And that made Draco wonder if she'd prefer Potter over her other husbands. Rumors were circulating about Hermione and Potter since the fourth year in Hogwarts. Potter never really denied them. Only two ex-boyfriends of Hermione were known – Viktor Krum and the useless Weasley. From these two, Krum was obviously the better choice, not a complete oaf.

The more he thought about what other men Hermione could like, the more Draco couldn't stand being alone in his room. As he had not heard any stomping on the stairs, the two guys were probably somewhere in the living room or study, so Hermione must be alone. If she was sleeping, then he'd just have a quick look at her and then go back to his return of investment reports, knowing that she is fine and not bawling her eyes out about the law. A quick tracking charm showed that she was not in Potter's bedroom, but somewhere downstairs. In a way, Draco was glad that she was not in the bedroom, that was one place that he particularly didn't wish to visit. He had seen Potter's and Longbottom's bedrooms, just like they had inspected his, all done to make sure that she would be equally comfortable everywhere.

The tracking charm led him to the also renovated and modernized library. He still dodged the shelves, even though there were no dark tomes trying to bite him, like there had been, in times gone by. He knew what he was looking for – a niche with a day bed and movable tables, a spot that had been preserved just for her, just in better furniture now.

And there she was, asleep in the day bed with a book in her hands. She didn't look upset, there were no tear streaks on her face. Draco grabbed a random book and pushed a chair to sit in front of her day bed. He wanted to be there when she woke, to get some moments to talk to her. According to the engagement contract she was supposed to spend equal time with each husband, but he wasn't yet sure whether she would so he had to find some moments. And why would he, as her fiance, be not allowed to sit next to her when she was napping?

Hermione couldn't rest in Harry's room. It was an absolutely beautiful room, with doors leading to a huge walk in closet that already contained all her clothes she had brought back and a massive bathroom that had a bath and shower and marble double sinks. Splashing cold water on her face didn't help as much as she hoped to make her feel better, so she decided to wait a few minutes and go down to the library. Being around books was calming. she'd find some exciting book to read and her mind would be taken away from questioning why she had just made out with Harry like a randy teenager. The library had also been renovated, it hadn't been the last time she was at Grimmauld for Christmas, to attend the obligatory gala at the Ministry. The books were now stored on modern metal shelves, with the musty and damaged volumes removed, and she remembered that Harry had said that all dark books he'd come across were stored in a safe vault away from the house.

A book about the Goblin revolts of 1745 seemed like a relatively easy read as she couldn't stomach any other books that would be related to wizarding culture or worse, relationships. Her old reading couch had also been replaced, by a spacious and comfortable looking daybed and a desk on wheels that could be moved around as needed. The daybed did not only look comfortable but ir really was and soon she fell asleep, still holding the book.

The first thing she saw when she woke was the budgie smuggler. Or rather, the wearer of extremely tight swimwear that she always had a hard time not to look at. Draco Malfoy had the right to wear whatever he wanted, especially at home. It was his pool and his house. And there was no reason for her to tell him anything about it, muggles didn't view it as an offensive piece of clothing, fat men with beer guts wore it on beaches worldwide, and Draco wore them better. And that was an understatement. There was just something about his thin, but lean physique. Some might say it was a runner's build, but she wasn't sure if he had ever done any running.

The tightness of the trunks showed off too well that he had rather quite a bit down there.

Of course, now he was wearing the same outfit as earlier in the day. But her mind wandered back to him at the pool. He had always been courteous, never rude all the years she lived at his houses.

''Hey. We didn't get to talk much today. And I just wanted to know if you're okay. I know all of this is a lot to take in.''

''It is,'' she mumbled, wondering what to say to him. He didn't look angry or upset even though he had good reason for it.

''Are you mad at us for telling you about this like we did? We all talked for a while and decided that it'd be best to do it somewhere neutral...''

''It's not about the location, Draco. The law takes away choice from us. I am sure there must be a witch who is completely heartbroken by this as you are being taken away from her, without your consent.''

''There's no one. I know, I have a… reputation if you will… that I am a ladies' man. I just never found someone who I wanted to be serious about. So I just… enjoyed attention.''

''And that's what you have a right to. Not this...why would they think I need to be married?'' Hermione huffed. ''And that I need three, not just one husband? Why is one not enough?''

''You're a special, unusual witch… powerful, smart, beautiful. I am the last of my line. So are the others. We're… not good enough without a partner like you. That's what the Unspeakables told me when I asked about the match.''

''Even in this rotten situation you shouldn't over-compliment me, Draco. I know the kind of witches I've seen you and Harry with. I am not even close to that kind of beauty. Maybe the Unspeakables think I am a nymphomaniac?''

''These witches you've seen. They're not like you. They'd not even break a manicured nail on my behalf. But you risked your life in the war, for everyone in Britain, muggle or wizard. What you did helped people like me, too. And before you start bemoaning your looks, beauty has so many faces.''

''Draco!'' she berated.

''I like it when you say my name like that,'' eh said and smiled. ''But we all just need to get along. And I want equal attention for you...''

''What do you mean by wanting my attention...we're talking, aren't we now...''

''It's a good start. Can I sit next to you perhaps?''

It was such a simple request. She had sat next to him before, when they were reading at a library. But this time it was different. They had gone from sorta-friends to engaged. What was she supposed to do with a fiance?

Still she sat up to free some space.

''Thank you. Can I tell you a secret, if you promise not to tell the others?'' he whispered the question.

''Depends on what the question is. If it's not something horrible, then I won't tell them, but if it is something alarming, then I have to.''

''Understandable. I will tell you anyways. I wish the match had been just us. I am bad at sharing, I am a spoiled brat.''

''Why do you say that you wanted to have me for yourself only? I mean why would you….''

''Why would I want you for myself you mean? You have been on my mind for years and years. Beating me in class, knowing everything… so brave, resourceful. I'm not like that. But I also wanted to know how it is...when you are passionate about someone. Not because of money or infamy. But because you thought I was just a sexy bastard.''

''I don't know what to say...'' she said and tried to slide a bit further away from him. He hadn't touched her. Or said anything inappropriate. But she could smell his expensive cologne, feel the warmth coming from his body and the irrational part of her brain was screaming that she should be telling him how sexy he looked at the pool. A nice, decent witch like she was would never say that. Commenting about a man's beautifully taut arse was just unthinkable.

''Is there anything that you like about me, even if it just looks-wise? Or something I need to improve? I know I am not perfect like Harry...'' Calling Potter by the first name was actually strenuous. The men had agreed to be as friendly as possible to each other for her benefit. She didn't need three arguing guys wrecking her life.

''Your skin...it's so pale. But I like it, you don't seem to ever tan much but your hair and eyes match your skin tone so well. Girls at Gryffindor used to joke that you can't be a pureblood but propbably half fay. ''

''That's where they're wrong. You can even ask for an ancestry test for me, but wizards typically don't mingle with these creatures like that. Did you know though that Goyle had a great-great-great troll grandfather? That's why that family isn't the wittiest at times. There's nothing wrong with having some creature ancestors. I hope you know that I have learned a lot and nor I, nor my father believe in blood supremacy now. At the dark times we used to, but we were wrong…. You know from our trial and probation how that came to be. But if anything, I think you overcame the biggest hurdles as a muggleborn. Even now some people think...not nice things when they're in private. ''

Hermione grabbed his hand. She had heard his trial, had read a bunch of the case files. His young life was quite a sad one if one knew. But now he had shown, through the years she had talked to him even if briefly at times that the real Draco was not caring about ancestry, he was even ashamed of some of his relatives, most notably his aunt.

''I believe that all people have an ability to change, if they want to. And during the years I was a guest at your homes I saw that you and your father have changed for the better. You can't believe how shocked I was when I found your father reading on the terrace, with a view of the Cote D'Azur, wearing a white polo shirt and jeans. It seems you've both learned a lot in the mandatory Muggle Studies you attended.''

''We still have to, every six months. When you choose to spend time with me, I will show you what I've learned. I want us to have a clean slate, a fresh start.''

''That won't be so easy...'' When she saw his worried expression, she smiled. ''I can't fully pretend that I don't know you. In fact, I lived at your houses for three years. So even if I was just a houseguest, I still know you. And the new Draco seems like a relatively pleasant guy.''

''Only relatively?'' he asked, seeing how her fingers were mindlessly stroking the palm of his hand. He was glad that he had kept on his jacket, if she could see his mark then perhaps she would feel differently.

''It seems you always have an awfully huge amount of paperwork to do but you are good at finding interesting books, so this might balance itself out somehow.''

''You know, now you won't be my guest anymore, after we're married. Theses will be your houses too. So whenever you want to stay there, we will. I want you to feel at home at every place I own already. And if you want to, we will buy any house you want. I just want you to be happy. It sounds cheesy, doesn't it? But the sudden marriage also gives me a purpose in life. I am not just wandering about, trying to find mindless entertainment. I will have a wife. And two other guys fighting for her attention.''

''I have a silly request, this is a serious conversation but there's something I always wanted to do to you.''

''Do it,'' he gasped, hoping that she would kiss him. But she didn't. Her hands went up and she run them through his hair.

''Just as silky as I'd imagined. I think I've never seen you with even one hair out of place. You even manage to look perfect when stepping out of the pool. ''

Hermione did not know what was happening to her. For three years she had not really paid much attention to men, but now in one day she was going crazy. What would happen if she kissed him? He did look almost angelic, so pale, gorgeous silver eyes…

he wouldn't protest a kiss, would he? He had said that she was brave and beautiful. And they were engaged. She put her hands on his shoulders. One breath. Another. Still, she felt like kissing him.

''What are you doing to me, Draco?'' she asked him.

''I didn't… haven't… if you want me to, I can go sit somewhere else or go away...''

''No, don't go. I don't want you to go. I don't know what I should do..''

''You can do whatever you want,'' he said and wished that she didn't change her mind suddenly and tell him to get lost.

''If I did what I wanted then I'd kiss you!'' she blurted out and regretted it immediately.

''I don't want to scare you away from me. But if you ever feel like kissing me or whatever you want to do, I'm game. Just please don't sock me in the face. That's all I ask.''

She caressed his cheek. Why would she want to hurt him? He had not done anything. It was all her mind that was driving her crazy with desire. He smelled so nice, she couldn't quite say what notes his cologne had but it suited him. It was not overpowering, but she wanted to bury her nose in the crook of his neck and so she did. Then she dared to move forward and let herself closer to him, just resting close. Another thought popped up in her mind that there will be plenty of time to see exactly what he had in his trunks. She didn't feel panicked about the fact that she would marry this man, with his complicated past and notoriety. He was part of her future whether she liked it or not, and right now she liked it very much.

She was so absorbed in the feeling of being close to Draco that she didn't hear the two pairs of footsteps coming closer.

''Hermione, it's time for dinner,'' Harry said. When she did look up at him she thought she saw a flash of jealousy in his eyes. Neville was just standing next to Harry, looking a little awkward and uncomfortable.

''Oh it's time for dinner already? Then we shouldn't leave the elves waiting, they'll worry otherwise.''

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a review so that I can find out what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a new chapter dear readers! In this chapter, Hermione also managed to squeeze a word or two out of Neville, and we shall find out more about Harry. Happy reading!**

Chapter 4

Harry Potter used to be proud of his ability to keep cool in any situation. But seeing his Hermione snuggle Draco Malfoy took all the patience he ever had to not run to her and tell her that she was sitting there with the wrong guy. He had never felt jealousy over other women. But back then when she was all over Krum had been the time when he couldn't explain it. Now he could explain it. And he knew he would have to get used to her going to not just one, but two other men who were her husbands with the same rights as he was.

They had all grudgingly agreed not to fight and show jealousy and anger among them, for her sake. The last thing she needed in this situation were three men fighting each other, within the 'do no harm to others' rule of the law's stipulations. Even though in his mind's eye Harry did imagine pushing Malfoy from the seat and taking his place. Harry noticed that Neville was also not too happy to take in the sight of the reformed snake cuddled close to their woman.

''The elves have already set the table for us and prepared the food so we should be going,'' Harry said, trying to feign calmness. He knew that he could not look away either as leaving too soon or looking away would make her nervous too, but seeing her stroke Malfoy's hair for a second before getting up was another test for his composure.

Before Malfoy or Neville could interfere, he grabbed her hand and smiled. ''I hear the elves have made your favorite, orange duck for the main tonight. They're so excited about you being home. Toffee is more elated than I've ever seen her, she kept popping in and asking me whether I am sure you'd like this or that.''

This small talk effectively kept her attention on him, Harry knew that she loved the little creatures so much and it was a much better way than telling her to only look at him and not at the other guys. He had told the elves to set the small table so he could sit next to Hermione and the others had to sit facing them. His hand went automatically to her knee. He liked having the freedom to touch her, even if so innocently.

Neville was easily hooked into leading the table conversation. All it took was asking him about his new greenhouse and the endless lecture began. It was good that way. She was distracted and asking Neville questions and it took the focus away from Malfoy. Or _Draco_. They had all agreed to be on a friendly first name basis but it was a hurdle that Harry had to yet overcome. The food was surprisingly excellent, it seemed that Toffee had pulled all the stops to make it happen, though Harry didn't want to eat really. He wanted to drag her to his room and be alone with her.

But for her peace of mind he did eat and let his mind wander to what would happen when they got back to the bedroom. Would she want to kiss him again? She had already kissed him once, so why wouldn't she do it again? He didn't want more than that, at least tonight. It would be too soon to think about having sex, he wanted their first time together to be special, without the stress of the first day of a surprise engagement. Had only he been her match it might have worked out differently but… the buts and ifs were no use. He had asked the Unspeakables and other high ranking ministry officials whether a match could be changed and the answer from all inquiries was no. Even when he pleaded on her behalf. It was in truth on his behalf, because sharing was not easy, but he did not get his way. Sometimes even Harry Potter was defeated. By bureaucracy.

''Neville? Can I have a word with you, after dinner?'' Hermione asked. Neville nearly dropped the piece of Victoria sponge that he had on his fork.

''Of course! Anything you want, Hermione.'' Neville managed to answer confidently enough.

With that, Harry's plan to have her attention only for him alone were shattered. Of course, he understood her need to talk to everyone. Neville had a right to her time just like he or Malfoy had. Perhaps it wouldn't take too long, Neville was not a great talker, it was possible that he'd just mumble a few words and Hermione would soon be coming up to the bedroom.

After the plates were cleared they all got up, and Malfoy walked up to her confidently.

''Good night, darling. If you need some good company, you know where to find me,'' Malfoy said and hugged her.

''Oh you, I have plenty of company,'' she said but hugged him back and pecked his cheek.

''I'll wait up for you, Hermione,'' Harry said and smiled at her and turned to leave. All he really wanted was to grab her hand and tell her to just come along with him, to ignore the others. But he couldn't appear like a brute, not now when he was close to be her favorite of all three.

Hermione followed Harry with her gaze and felt slightly ashamed to admit to herself that he did have a very nice backside and he moved beautifully. Draco's cheekiness was also nice in a way. He seemed quite sure of himself and his charm. He did have a lot of charm, and his build was also nice, much leaner than Harry's but not a gaunt, unhealthy leanness.

And finally, there was Neville. Over the years he had turned into a strong, broad shouldered man. He didn't look fat, not in the slightest. He was just broader and bulkier than the two others and he was looking at her with a deer in headlights look.

''Where would you like to sit while talking? We can go to the living room or the library or your room. You haven't said much today so I want to make you feel comfortable. I promise I don't bite.''

''I guess the living room would be fine,'' he said but still kept his distance.

She walked to the living room without taking his hand, he hadn't offered and she didn't want to make him more nervous. She needed to get to the bottom of things and hear his perspective.

''Please, come and sit next to me, Neville. I want to know if I have upset you in any way.''

He sat next to her, trying to leave a bit of space on the narrow seat. It was clear to her that he was not as confident as Harry and not as eager as Draco for her company, but as the match had chosen him, too, for her as her husband there was nothing she could do.

''Upset? You haven't done anything.'' Neville was still not looking at her, he was looking at his shoes instead. What had happened to the man who had just minutes ago talked about his work so enthusiastically?

''I just feel like you're unhappy. I know this match is a stupid situation that changes our lives so dramatically. Is there anyone else you're missing? Someone you love and can't be with now that we've been matched? I know that at the ministry you guys said there's no one, but maybe you just didn't want to share that with everyone publicly.''

''There's no one. No girl, no guy, nobody. Do I look like someone who'd have someone pining for me?''

He was still staring at his shoes. She decided to put her hand on his shoulder first.

''Why wouldn't there be several people? You're brave, smart, strong. You have a fantastic business.''

''But I am nothing like Harry or Draco. ''

Why was he still ignoring her? She knew that this way she was getting nowhere with him so there was nothing left but to start a radical move and get his attention without him being able to look away. Before he could realize what was happening, she had wiggled her way into sitting on his lap and pushed his back against the back of the small couch.

''No more looking at your shoes, Neville. I want you to look at me. And if I have to sit on your lap to get you to look at my face, then I damn well will. Of course you're not like them, you're unique!''

Neville swallowed nervously and tried to look at her.

''Be a Gryffindor and tell me what is on your mind. Are you happy or devastated about this marriage?''

''Probably there's no man in this world who'd be devastated about having to marry you.''

''I think I can name a few,'' Hermione added.

''I'm rather on the list of the happy ones. You're perfect, Hermione.''

''Now you're exaggerating a little...'' she murmured and touched his cheek. He had become so flustered from her straightforward interrogation. Her matches were all so different. Each man had his own kind of appeal and Neville's shyness was adorable. It made her wonder what he'd be like in bed. Her mind was again swerving into a direction she didn't want it to go, but she knew that she now had to live with the fact that she was suddenly wanting a lot of male attention.

''You know, everything we guys do is for you. We don't want you to be upset about this situation as we can't change it. So I thought that I better stay quiet, just in case you didn't want to talk to me. I know that you have to pay equal attention to each, but I don't want to steamroll you into anything.''

''Oh Neville, I know you never would. I just want to find out everything about you. As I was away for such a long time, we didn't get to talk much and I am sorry about that. You do matter to me, always have, and don't think you're less important to me. I have to wrap my mind around everything still, but you can and should talk to me whenever you want. I was thinking that the next house to stay at should be yours.''

''I'd love that. There is so much I'd want to show you.''

''Now that's an answer I wanted to hear. Tomorrow I and Harry will be out an about I suspect, but the next morning after it's your turn.''

''I can't wait, really.'' He said and got even more flustered.

''Even if I crush you by sitting on your lap like this?'' she asked and grinned.

''You can do whatever you like with me.'' he said in a whisper.

''I shall keep that in mind. I think I need a bit of beauty sleep though. You sleep well, too.''

She got up, happy with herself that she had not gone on about how impressed she was by his chiseled biceps and strong thighs. It was nice to have such different builds at her disposal. It sounded like something a hussy would say in her mind, but it was true. Neville had a slight tan, probably from working outside with his plants. Draco's marble skin would likely show any scratches if she ever gave him some.

She skipped up the stairs in a good mood. Maybe this would work out, even if only led by her sudden rise of neediness.

She didn't knock as she entered the bedroom and what she saw made her pause. Any other day she would have excused herself and bolted. Harry was lounging on the bed, his hair wet from the shower, wearing only some rather tight cut briefs and reading a magazine. His briefs were not as tight as Draco's budgie smugglers but they still showed that he had a very nice definition, he had worked out lots and lots it seemed. Not she had ever really paid attention to that in the recent years, besides the fact that he had gained some mass and was not the scrawny, nearly starved build that he had been during their unlucky camping in the forest of Dean.

''The bathroom's free. If you'd like I can run you a bath.''

''I think I will be fine with a shower tonight,'' she said, averting her eyes. He was after all dressed normally for the situation, she didn't feel like she had a right to demand that he put on some long pajamas. It was his bedroom after all.

Slinking into the bathroom was the best escape from perusing his body over eagerly.

The massive shower stall, a cube of glass, already had her favorite bath items in a basket next to his items. There were no soap suds anywhere, no mess like she'd expect from a man. No dirty socks and clothes anywhere. For a moment she could imagine that she was somewhere else, perhaps a hotel bathroom.

The water did relax her a bit. There was a pile of fluffy towels waiting for her and her beauty routine lotions and creams were artfully arranged on a shelf next to one of the two sinks. The elves had really done all they could to make it look like she had lived here forever. On a small bench there was a pair of colorful pajamas that she didn't recognize, but they were her size and brand new. She loved the silly cow spot print bottoms and the slogan _feeling moo-dy_ with many chewed up flowers printed on the spaghetti strap top. Harry had remembered that she loved silly nightwear and he had got some for her. It would be rude not to put them on, even though they were a good bit tighter than the usual silk long pajamas that she had worn in the recent years.

Hermione came out of the bathroom slowly, hoping that Harry was still engrossed by his magazine so that she could slip under the covers on the unoccupied side without being noticed by him. But as soon as she was back in the room, he turned to look at her and his magazine floated and landed on his nightstand.

''You look beautiful. I thought you'd like something funny. Draco and Neville also got you some pajamas, I don't know what kind, but we thought that maybe you'd like our picks. We're not as good as your stylist, but...''

''Since when do I have a stylist?'' she asked, not letting him finish the sentence.

''Since a few months after you began to live at the Malfoys'. They didn't know how to provide Muggle clothing for you that you'd like, so they found a distant squib relative, Amelie, who just happens to be a stylist.''

''What? I never asked them for anything like that….why'd they do something like that...''

''i know you didn't, but it is what they wanted to do for you. I love your new outfits, they suit you so well. Don't chew out Draco about this, I think we should continue using Amelie's services.''

''I thought it was the elves who had bought the clothes somehow...they never told me...''

''It'd be quite hard for an elf to walk into a Chanel boutique in Paris and ask for a dress.'' Harry smiled.

''indeed. And I do love the clothes, though I know that realistically, I could never afford that...''

''You can. I have money. The guys also have money. Do you so little faith in our financial abilities that we won't be able to provide all the clothes you want for you?''

''Of course not, but...''

''Come sit down on the bed, please...'' Harry asked softly. ''When I say you look beautiful please don't question that. I mean it. You are what matters to me.''

''Harry...'' she tried to start and objection but stopped. Instead she sat down on the edge of the bed, further away from him. Away not because she was scared of him, but because she didn't know what she would do to him, if she just got into bed right next to him. He did have a gorgeous body, and her mind was telling her about all the things she could do to him.

''Remember the time when we were alone in the forest during the war? After Ron had left us?''

The question surprised her. What was he trying to talk about? He didn't look upset, she saw as she tried to sit so that she could see him while talking, but decided against contorting herself in a twist and just climbed into the bed, resting her head against the pillows. If he was going to talk about the war then there was very little chance that he'd ask her to kiss him. If he did, she would kiss him. Not because the law obligated her to, but because she wanted to know whether kissing him a second time would feel the same as the first.

''I do remember. We were exhausted. We hadn't eaten anything much for days...''

''And it was cold, so I asked you if we could give up the watch and just cuddle close in the bunk for warmth for a bit. And that bit turned into a very long sleep, I think we slept for well over a day.''

''We needed the rest. Interestingly enough, no snatchers got near us during that time.''

Harry reached out his hand and took hers in his, gently. ''Us being alone… intensified my crush on you. I wanted to tell you how much I needed you. I wanted to feel you as close to me as possible. But I didn't and there are several reasons for that. First of all, I feared you would just agree in the spur of the moment, because we were in a war and death was imminent. The second reason, what could've been the worst thing imaginable was that Riddle could use you and a child we might have conceived as a tool. For whichever of his nefarious plans. As you know, throughout history, the invading side often spared women, especially pregnant women, so the thought of you at their mercy was just...''

''Contraception charms are quite effective...'' she tried to reason. If Harry had asked her to be with him like this, would she have agreed? Yes, because it was Harry… and not out of obligation.

''I'd read a bit about magic at times of war, obviously not whole tomes like you do, and there was one think that stood out to me that I'd remembered. Magic has a way of self preservation in times of war. It might have been, no matter what charm we'd used that you'd still have conceived because the magic would have wanted to be passed on, no matter the circumstance.''

''I've read that too...''

''That's why I didn't say a word. But the locket, it knew what I craved. It knew that I wanted your attention, that I wanted you.''

Hermione gasped. ''When I caught Ron in bed with the women, he said that he is finally showing the locket where he's at. That he is not second best. That I wanted him. And many others...''

''It's still no excuse for what he did to you. I wanted to punish him for doing such a horrible thing to you, but you told me that I shouldn't. I have always listened to you, Hermione. He did suspect that I liked you more than just a friend for years, and when the locket showed him what I wanted… he couldn't accept it.''

Hermione blinked back tears. During the break up, Ron had told her that she'd be begging him to take her back, because he was better. Better than anyone else, because who else would be interested in her. It was quite a nasty break up, where Ron also called her easy for dating Viktor. It was no wonder that she had been just barely to have a few sentences of small talk with Ron, who was now married to Lavender, one of the girls she had caught him with, and lived full time in America.

Harry's friendship with Ron had also significantly deteriorated after the romance's break up so it all made sense now that seemingly out of nowhere Harry would appear and whisk her away from the now rotund and balding Ron and his wife who didn't hide her disdain towards her to meet some people who wanted to have a word with her.

''I'm sorry that he didn't appreciate you like he should have. I should have never let him even mutter a word about how you would be running to him like a puppy once he declared that he wanted to date you. That you'd be lucky to have him. I should've socked him right into the face for that. But I didn't. I knew about your crush on him and I respected that.''

''I thought we'd all have a perfect happy ending. Me and Ron, you and Ginny...''

''She was not a good match for me. She was a bit starstruck and she always talked about how she wants to have a big wedding but her eyes were on other guys. I realized I had very little in common with her. Ron did chew me out after I broke up with her, about how I broke her heart, but the truth was that I only destroyed her dream of being Mrs Potter. You were the one doing everything for me, no matter how tough the situation got. You were the one who figured out, after our long rest, that we could just loot the freezers and pantries of some remote muggle farmhouses for food and put a tiny confounding charm on the device itself making the owners think they had decided to clean it out after a power outage. Such tiny, insignificant magic didn't alert the snatchers as it is so simple even a first year can do it without detection.''

''I don't know why I didn't think about doing so earlier…. It was so obvious!''

''You couldn't have, nor I could have, simply because we were exhausted. The long sleep helped us. I know I felt guilty about taking people's food, but a few dusty cans of tuna and freezer burned chicken is not a huge loss when these muggles and many others could have been subjected to a life of horror had you not helped me do what I had to do. Without you we all would be dead now.''

''You're overestimating my input, Harry. I'm not that important…''

Harry pulled her closer to him, so close she could feel the warmth of his skin against her. It was such a nice feeling.

''You are important. I'd do anything for you, even go through that again just to save you. But now I want to be selfish. I want you to like me. More than just your friend. I know through the years we've all changed. And I hope I have changed for the better, especially looks-wise.''

''You know you're gorgeous, Harry. And it looks like you work out lots, you're perfect.''

''But the big question is – do you like how I look? Do you think I am sexy?'' he asked and she trembled when his hands were just slowly going up and down her back. It did feel so good and he was not doing anything much, he was not groping her by any means.

''Yes, I think you're sexy, after we kissed I couldn't stop thinking about you, I felt obsessed. I know it is not the potion that you gave me, that one was really harmless and even an average first year could brew it, but it is so not me to think about how I should just grab you and kiss you again.''

''It's magic,'' he murmured and kissed her shoulder, just ever so lightly. Nothing that would leave even the slightest mark, it was all so fleeting. ''Our magic wants to be together. That's why our match percentage is so high. The Unspeakables gave me a booklet about that, I'll give you it so that you can read about it, but I felt the same as you. I knew you needed to think things over, you needed to talk to the others, too, but I wanted to just drag you up here and kiss you.''

''There's a book that explains what I feel?'' she asked. Of course she had to know.

''Yes, there are quite a few about that. The booklet had a bibliography so you will find them all, I am sure.''

''So I am not going crazy by wanting you?''

''No, not at all, my silly beautiful, perfect witch. But you might drive me crazy if you don't kiss me now.''

And so she did. Now she knew what he felt, how he had felt about her for years. There was no other witch he was thinking about right now. And it was just perfect. Every moment of the kiss. Every moment her hands wandered over his body. It felt so good and he never asked for more. She was not yet ready for more than kissing him, but she knew that with a man as intoxicating as Harry, she would want more in no time at all.

 **Please leave a review if you like this story! All reviews are appreciated. What do you think will be next? Would you want to be in her place? Yes or no?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello dear readers! Here is another chapter for you, quite a long one even!**

Neville was tossing and turning in his bed. He couldn't fall asleep and had been trying to get his racing mind to calm down for hours. Hermione. Every moment he could not live without thinking about her. This match was like a dream. He would wake up and it'd be just another silly dream.

But he had held the official match letter from the ministry in his hands. He was going to be married to her. Married to the most perfect witch in existence, who would never want a man like him. She was too good for him. Smart, gorgeous, brave. He had observed her from the sidelines for years. She was his friend, she'd chat with him for hours about homework and he loved her company. He didn't want to lose her friendship as he was sure that would have happened if he had told her that he wanted to ask her out.

However, he had noticed, also by observing people, that Harry and Draco also had watched her like hawks. They didn't let any other men near her. He, Neville, hadn't been seen as a serious threat for her affections so they had let him entertain her during the ministry functions. But as soon as someone had began to flirt with her, like an athlete or some heir of whatever line, Draco or Harry would appear seemingly out of nowhere and distract her away from the possible admirer. Neville thought that it was a bit hypocritical of these two to do it. They themselves lurked around, did not confess their romantic interest to her, yet smoothly shooed her away from any potential love interest.

Neville knew that he himself was nothing special. In school he had barely passed several subjects, especially Potions. He was not good at sports and could fall off a broom even if it was on the ground. Thankfully, he had grown out of the chubby kid body into a stronger, bulkier build and developed some muscle thanks to lifting and carrying around hundred pound bags of mulch, earth and other greenhouse necessities that needed to be brought in by hand, sans magic to not affect the sensitive magical plants. But he knew that he was still not good looking enough to be seen as attractive by her. He didn't have Draco's perfect hair or Harry's winning smile.

But the Unspeakables had said that he is her match, no doubt about. And that she was so special that magic itself demanded that she have three husbands. And he was one of the three.

He had decided to wait till it was his turn for her attention. It was clear from the start that Harry was the one leading the pack, once again. So it came as a great surprise to him that Hermione had wanted to talk to him, only him. When she had sent the others away he had been even more nervous. Did she want to tell him how horrified she was that she had been irrevocably matched to someone like him? But she was so sweet, like she had always been, and this time it had even felt better. And she had asked whether he was upset about the situation. He had wanted to yell at the top of his lungs that he was happier than ever before.

Of course he had thought how it would have been if he had been her one and only match. What would she think then? He wasn't as rich as the two others, but after the war he discovered that he had a surprising amount of assets and that he'd inherited some money and real estate from distant relatives that had passed away, including some cousins he had never met but who were also related to the Lestranges. He had known that putting all his money in his rare plant venture might make him lose everything, so he had heard, from Harry no less, that Lucious Malfoy was looking for safe and possibly profitable projects to invest. It had been nerve wrecking to write to the man, but the formal but friendly response letter had been surprising. After seeing just his little and quite weak tiny sapling of the Golden Apple tree Malfoy had only asked how much he needed for the project, not asking about risks and returns and just wrote a check without blinking. The contract that arrived in the mail a week later was just as loose, with very weak repayment clauses and just the option that Malfoy had to be the first investor approached for new projects. It was incredible. His own lawyer had never seen such a risk-free contract so Neville signed it and ever since then, his venture was going uphill.

And he had even found a way to help people directly through his business. The plants were so sensitive, no elf or wizard could care for them as accidental magic could destroy the plants' delicate own magical abilities. That's where the ministry's _Reconnect with your squib relatives_ initiave came in handy. Many families still wanted nothing to do with squibs but many squibs wished they could live within the magical world. So he'd found two twin brothers who were relatives of the known Death Eater Evan Rosier. Nice young lads, squibs who never felt quite at home in the muggle world and were looking for work with wizards. They were perfect workers. Eager, hardworking, they adored the elves at Longbottom house and were fascinated by the magical plants.

Neville thought Hermione would love them. If it was just him as her husband she'd still have nothing to worry about, there was plenty of money for anything she'd need and the library at the recently renovated Longbottom House was just waiting for new books.

Hermione. Everything he did, he had done with her in mind, even when he knew that it was senseless to think about a woman who was so out of his league that she'd never spare a thought for him beyond friendship.

Of course, there had been other women who wanted his attention. Hannah Abbot had been hopeful, but he just didn't have any feelings for her really. She was a nice girl, but when she had kissed him he didn't feel the slightest bit of excitement. She was crushed by his polite rejection, but he couldn't bring himself to want Hannah as a love interest.

After an article in _Witch Weekly_ had appeared praising him as one of the most promising business minds in Europe, more women paid attention to him, but their approach was just not what he wanted. The thought of being cornered by some women and having his crotch grabbed was still putting dread in his mind. He was not that kind of guy, he didn't want to be just a piece of meat to someone.

Hermione crawling into his lap was a different thing entirely. First of all, he had dreamed about something like that happening. That one day she'd realize that he was worth her time. That he would do anything he could for her even though he was not a star athlete like Krum or the savior of the world like Harry.

Last Christmas at the Ministry Grand Gala he had been close to showing Hermione what gentleman he was. Someone had spiked the slightly alcoholic punch with something much stronger as the evening dragged on and Hermione had become more giggly and pointed out that he was a great dancer. And that she liked his strong arms. Neville wanted to take her home. Not to take advantage of her tipsy state but to show her that he could host her too. His plan was to take her to Lonbottom House, offer her his tshirt as a nightshirt and let her rest in the most beautiful guest room he had. Then in the morning they'd chat over a nice breakfast, an elf would fetch some of her clothes from Grimmauld, she'd be amazed by his greenhouses…

But his plan was foiled, out of nowhere, by Harry, whose arms Hermione fell into and joked something about Seekers. Neville tried, for once, to stand up to Harry and say that he could take care of her and Harry could go and talk to people again, but Harry had shot him down that Hermione needed to get home and that was what was important.

But now he would have a legit reason to take her to his house and Harry couldn't squeak a word about it. And this time, it wouldn't be the guest room, it will be his bedroom.

The feel of her on his lap. It was something he'd never forget. Her hand caressing his cheek. It was all so innocent, she hadn't done anything much, but all he could imagine in his mind over and over again was how would it have been if she had kissed him. Even if just a brush of her lips on his.

He jumped out of his bed and went to his suitcase. There, under layers of clean clothes was a tiny box. The engagement ring he had picked for her. He opened it and looked at the deep red ruby set in the gold facing. Would she like the ring? Would she even want to get a ring from him?

He took the box and stumbled back to bed, letting himself imagine that she'd love the ring and kiss him eagerly.

The harsh morning light woke him up, his hand stiff clutching the ring box. He scrambled out of bed, hoping the bathroom he shared with Draco was empty. It was. Neville hoped the warm water would help him wake up and look more refreshed. His mind wandered again to Hermione but his daydreaming was cut short when he knocked over a bottle of something that was not his but Draco's. That guy had so many products! Maybe that was why his hair always looked so perfect Neville wondered. But even grabbing Draco's entire shampoo bottle wouldn't make him better looking.

Neville knew that he just had to be a better version of himself to catch her attention more.

Hermione was blissfully happy cuddling Harry and she had no idea of Neville's turmoil. All she could think of was Harry. His firm body next to her, his lips nibbling her neck.

''I have a nice day planned for us...'' Harry murmured. ''I could stay in bed all day with you, but I thought you'd enjoy what I've planned.''

''What are we going to do?'' Hermione asked eagerly.

''Let yourself be surprised… I just thought of something relaxing, so wear comfortable clothes suitable for walking around in London.'' He got out of bed and went to the walk in closet. Hermione stretched, feeling quite happy. Any stress was gone. She was not worried about her future. What could go wrong when she had her Harry?

''Do you want to go out or lounge like a cat all day?'' Harry said smiling. He had just pulled on some jeans and was holding a t shirt. Goodness, he looked fantastic shirtless.

''I suppose we told the others that breakfast would be served at ten so I should get up...''

She did drag herself out of bed and went to search for underwear first.

''What about these?'' Harry asked, holding up a pair of lacy red boyshorts.

''How did you find them?'' she asked and grabbed them from him.

''They were in the other drawer next to mine. All I wanted is to help.''

''You perv. You wanted to know what my undies look like!''

''That's true, can you blame me for being curious?'' he said, making big puppy eyes at her.

''Now shoo, a girl needs to get dressed for once.''

Thankfully, Harry did leave her alone long enough for her to get dressed. He was just waiting for her outside the walk in closet.

''Have I told you that you look gorgeous?''

''We need to get to breakfast, Harry. Spending the night with you was lovely.''

Harry was quite amorous all the way down the stairs. It was wonderful to see this relaxed, playful side from him.

Draco and Neville were waiting in the living room. They seemed quite tense so Hermione rushed to them.

''Good morning, beautiful, '' Draco said and engulfed her in a hug. ''I hope Harry didn't snore like a sawmill.''

''No, he didn't. Did you get some sleep?'' she asked and noticed that Draco did not seem to want to let her go.

''I did, but I think I will sleep better when you're next to me.'' She smiled and disentangled herself from Draco.

''Neville, come here,'' she urged. She knew that the shy Gryffindor needed a bit more encouragement as Draco's obvious flirting might make him feel insecure.

He did come to her, a bit unsure, so she engulfed him in a hug and kissed his cheek.

''How are you?'' she asked, wanting to hear something good.

''I am good, thank you,'' he murmured and she pulled him closer to her.

''Misstress can we be serving breakfast now?'' Toffee's chirpy little voice broke the moment between her and Neville. It seemed like he had wanted to tell her something but hadn't dared to. Maybe she had just imagined things.

Hermione could not imagine the turmoil that Draco was going through. Seeing her come into the room with Potter, holding hands before she realized and letting go was quite a hard hit for him to take. He knew that it wasn't logical, that feeling of wanting to just smash Potter's face but he still had that feeling. So on the outside he had to stay aloof, not show that he had a so much jealousy flowing in his blood like he never thought possible. Why did Longbottom get a kiss but he hadn't? It was unfair! As an adult man he couldn't stomp his foot and have a tantrum.

So he had to sit through the breakfast, asking potter a billion questions about what they were going to do when out and about. It did annoy the Gryfindork but he didn't let it show. Longbottom was sitting there with a blank expression, probably also jealous. Sweet Hermione was smiling at all three, saying that it is wonderful that everyone gets along so well.

The breakfast was over soon than Draco would have liked and Hermione and Potter were out of the door in a flash. She didn't even take time to say goodbyes to the two sad remainers, but he could understand why. Women were always so captivated by Potter. He had seen it, time and time again, at all kinds of social events. While many were drawn to the Malfoy money and notoriety, it seemed Potter could attract any woman he glanced at.

In the hushed private talks at many pureblood events there was talk that Potter could go crazy and become the next Dark Lord. There was something about Potter that was similar to Riddle – the presence of an overpowering amount of magic. From Riddle, one could never know what to expect and a Crucio was just a daily thing for a slight wrongdoing or no fault at all.

After the war, Draco had pored over tomes about how magic can corrupt and many authors suggested that if a person of exceptional power was not in some way limited to access their magic they might not developed to their full extent. It became clear why Dumbledore had put Riddle in a muggle orphanage and made sure that Potter resided at his muggle aunt's house.

Both of them had horrible childhoods, all thanks to Dumbledore. Even back in the day some family would have gladly fostered a half-blood child, just as there was quite an uproar that Potter could not be taken in by a good magical family.

After the war Potter had not started gathering followers, like he could have done easily or tried to overturn the political process in the country. And now, maybe he would not do that. In the books Draco had read, it was said that such power could be well anchored and used for good. Such anchoring could happen if the exceptional one had a strong positive family.

Until the marriage law, Potter had no family as such. Sure there were a few friends, a lot of acquaintances, but nothing that would pass for a family. And now there was an instant quartet of a family with at least three children, if not more, in the foreseeable future. it'd ensure a close knit bond, as it did not matter who the biological father of a child was, any child is Hermione's and Potter would do anything to protect her.

In a way it was quite scary to be related to a potential new Dark Lord, but on the other hand, it was also an immense political advantage. Nobody would speak bad about the Malfoy family because nobody would dare to anger Potter.

And Potter was a surprisingly calm man for the amount of magical power he had. Sure, Potter had threatened him back in the day, but in the weeks after the match announcement, when they were preparing to tell Hermione about it, Potter had been so reasonable most of the time, only getting worked up when he thought about Hermione's feelings.

At these moments Draco had unwittingly flinched, not because he thought Potter would do something to him, but because it was a subconscious response from the war. If Riddle got worked up then anyone in the relatively near vicinity would feel it. But all Potter did was raise his voice when saying how he did not want to make her cry and that the other two also should not.

Potter had also come up with some rules – Hermione would decide where she wanted to stay during the engagement, she would not be made made to worry about wedding planning right after signing the agreement as she did need a week to acclimatize to the new situation and therefore none of her three fiances should pressure her for sex. Even if she felt like she wanted to, it'd be wrong of them to take advantage of her.

While Draco had agreed to these rules, he still wanted Hermione. He didn't want her to be Potter's only.

The day dragged on for Draco, every minute seemed like an hour. He knew they had said they would eat lunch in town, but Draco's mind was wandering towards thoughts of Hermione, away from the worries that Potter could be the next overlord.

She did look so happy this morning. Hugging her close was just just wonderful. He hoped that she would choose to come to the Manor next. Potter had had his two nights visit time then.

The numbers on his reports seemed to blur but he tried to pretend to work, sitting in the living room as it seemed closest to the entrance door. His room upstairs was too far to hear her arrival and bounding down the stairs like a puppy to greet her would not make an impression of him being calm and collected. Coming out of the living room seemed more graceful somehow.

And then after what seemed like forever he heard voices in the hallway. He nearly swept everything off the table as he got up. There was a hushed conversation and Draco decided to wait for a few seconds before showing his face. Deep breaths. A relaxed posture. He couldn't look like he had been waiting for her return all day.

Suddenly, the door opened and Hermione stepped into the living room, carrying a fabric tote that seemed to be brimming with books.

''I'm just going to put some books in the library. I didn't want to disturb your work. Looks like you have plenty of paperwork to go through.''

''That can wait. There's nothing more important than you.'' He quickly took the bag of bricks, err, books from her. ''Show me where we shall put them.''

Hermione chatted excitedly about the visits to bookstores she had done today, how fantastic the British Museum was and how she had succumbed and bought six books there. Most the books went into the shelf for history and architecture but one book, a heavy tome with plenty of pictures was something about Hadrian's Wall that she wanted to leaf through again. Draco steered her towards the day bed, the single chairs scattered in the library did not suit his purpose.

''I don't know why I feel so tired now,'' she said and yawned. They were sitting next to each other, not quite in the way he had wanted, but was better than sitting away from her.

''You were out and about all day,'' he said, sensing his chance to get closer to her. ''Why don't you lay down here and chat with me? There's still some time till dinner anyways.''

He hadn't been sure whether she'd agree to that suggestion, but she did. He helped her get comfortable against plush back of the daybed and as soon as she was situated there comfortably, he slipped off his moccasins and laid down to face her, not too close just yet.

''Draco...'' she said, trying to protest something, but there was nothing to protest, really. He had not kissed her like wanted. He was just laying there next to her.

''Yes, darling? You know I missed you all day. I had work to do but I… ''

''Why would you miss me?'' she asked in wonder.

''You see, there's a gorgeous witch I am engaged to. It just so happens that she has two other fiances, but it does not make me less jealous and only more eager for her attention.''

''Is that true? You want my attention?'' She seemed slightly uncertain.

''There is no use for me to lie to you. Only a fool would not want your attention. I was wondering all day where you were, if you even spared a thought for me...''

''But you knew where I was. I was perfectly safe with Harry.''

''Of course, I know he'd keep you safe. That's not the issue. It is just my mind wanted to know all day how it would be if you kissed me. It's all up to you, what you want to do with me, but I can still daydream about it.''

''You want to kiss me?'' she asked in wonder.

''Do you even have to ask? Of course I do, I just don't want to surprise snog you.''

Hermione blushed. It was the cutest blush he had seen ever. He had seen many women fake blush in his company, but their reactions were played and repeated over and over on all kinds of men. But Hermione was blushing genuinely. She did move a few inches towards him.

''I am not used to kiss guys when I want,'' she mumbled. ''But you look so gorgeous, and I don't know why these days have turned me into a nympho who wants to snog you all three on sight...''

''You want to because your magic knows that you should because we want you. I want to kiss you so much.''

He leaned a little forward and kissed her, very gently.

As Draco's lips touched hers, Hermione felt like a cloud of butterflies erupted within her. Why did it feel so good to kiss Draco, too? She had thought that kissing Harry felt so good because they had such a long history, so many experiences together, but Draco's soft lips were captivating too, in a different way. As her hands raked over his back, she wished his pristine button up shirt was not there. In fact, her mind was telling her that she should ravish the man until she was spent and satiated. So she broke the kiss too early for her liking but she had to. It wouldn't be proper to do it in the library. She had never had sex in the library before. Not that she had had a lot of sex recently.

''Draco...just…. Wow...'' she mumbled.

''You don't have to stop, you know,'' he said and wiggled closer to her. ''We're engaged and I am more than willing.''

''I… just...'' she didn't know how to tell him that in her mind, she had already undressed him.

''Seriously, is there anything about me you don't find attractive? I know we are still in the engagement phase, but it is so short, just two weeks overall so I can't change it immediately, unless it's something like a haircut...'''

''What?''

''I know that you're stuck with all three of us, and I don't want to be the ugly one in your view. I know I am not perfect, no one is… but still, I don't want you to just let the conditions of the law be fulfilled but only accepting it all as inevitable.''

''Draco! What nonsense are you saying? You're gorgeous, don't get a new haircut, I love how your hair looks now at shoulder length! I just had to stop myself from ravishing you right here. I don't know what is happening with me, but I just feel so needy. And you're a good kisser, a bit cautious, but good. I am not supposed to want so many men.''

''Who says you're not supposed to? You know that in this relationship, you have all the power. You can decide who you want to spend time with. I wondered all day where we're going next. You must see the Manor, it's now beautiful, all new renovation and furniture and...''

''I promised Neville I'll come to his place tomorrow morning.''

''Of course.'' Draco said and tried to hide his disappointment.

''I have the choice, but I have to give each of you equal attention. I know that you want to show me your home, too and I want to see it. I just thought spending two nights at each place at first would be fair.''

''It is fair. Still, I can be jealous if I want to, right? I want to take you to my room and have you all for me.''

''I might just chat your ears off,'' she warned.

''So what? I'd risk that. Anything for you.''

Draco was so sweet, it seemed they could chat about anything and everything. Hermione loved touching his hair, with the intent to make it look less perfect than usual. They were frolicking around on the narrow daybed as the sleeve of his shirt hitched up and revealed his Dark Mark. He froze the moment she saw it.

All these years she had not noticed it on him. Especially not when he was swimming as her brain was more concerned with the fact that his trunks had to be painted on, as no fabric could fit so tight.

Even when he wore short sleeves she had been too busy to pretend that she had not just seen him swim and the mark had never caught her eye. Perhaps it was because he didn't make her think about his past much. All three years he had been cordial, extremely polite and she guessed that he had been beyond just friendly and Hermione was a firm believer that people could change because she had not heard one demeaning word coming from him or his father's lips during these three years.

''I am sorry that you have to be with someone as tainted as me,'' Draco whispered and tried to get up, but Hermione pushed him back.

''You're not like that, anymore. I know from your trial, the things the madman did to his followers. I know you were doing all you could to protect your mother.''

''But I still couldn't! How could I have known that her own sister would curse her… I hate what the war did to everyone, no matter the side. I saw others back then trying to cut through the mark to get rid of it, but that was to no avail. It would just come back in another spot. Father even went to a muggle tattoo removal specialist but… it won't go away. I have been thinking about trying to cut it out now as the madman is dead but… what if it comes back?''

''Don't hurt yourself, please. It's a sign of your past, not your future. We all survived this so that our children don't have to live through something as terrible as we had...''

''I can cover it up. I forgot to put in my cuff links this morning...''

There was such a vulnerability in his eyes. Hermione knew that he usually tried to be cool and careless, but she could only imagine what horrors he had truly suffered. Covering up the mark would make no difference, it would still he there. But what mattered to her was finding out what Draco was like as a person in private. Being captivated by his super tight swimwear was one thing, but knowing what made him happy was another, so much more intimate thing that she wanted to know.

''No, you will not cover it up intentionally. All these years I didn't even notice it was there. What matters to me is your behavior and choices now, like how will you fit in this marriage situation….''

She didn't want to let him start yet another self depreciating talk so she kissed him. More than willing, that thought came to the forefront of her mind and she kissed him far more aggressively than before. He was her fiance, and he wanted her. That was what mattered. And she did want him, why should she ignore that want when even the law was on her side?

Kissing Draco felt different than kissing Harry, but it was another captivating, all encompassing need that overcame her. He smelled so good, his timid response to her aggressive kiss only urged her on and she boldly groped his arse. Such perfection! Firm, round, perfectly fitting into her hand as she greedily kneeded it. His groans of pleasure were also so appealing. She was just kissing him and he was already so affected by what she was doing that she was sure that when the time came to ravish him she would enjoy it immensely. Just three days ago it would have never crossed her mind that womanizer Draco Malfoy had the hots for her.

''Dinner is ready.''

Harry's announcement broke her magic moment. ''Do you always have to go look for me, Harry?'' Hermione grumbled and let Draco get up. She would have rather missed dinner as Draco was far more tempting than whatever Kreacher could come up with.

''Of course I have to look for you, that's better than letting Toffee burst into tears over how she must have done something wrong if you don't want to eat.''

Hermione realized that Draco had managed to slink away somehow, without her noticing.

''It looks like you're adjusting quite well to the engagement,'' Harry murmured and offered her his hand to help getting up from the daybed. With his help she did get up quickly and pulled into his embrace.

''I missed you already,'' he murmured as he nuzzled her neck.

''Weren't you just replying to some letters just now? I put the books on the shelves and...''

''Maybe I should have put off the replying until tomorrow as then I won't get as much of your attention as today. I know that you have to be equal to all of us but I am still a bit jealous. I have to step up my game because if I slack then I won't be the one you're making out with in the library….''

''You want to make out with me in the library, Harry?'' she asked him, grinning widely.

''Yes, and everywhere else… but before the elves come chase us to the dining room, let's join the guys. I still have you in my bed tonight, sweetheart.''

Harry then just dragged her to the dining room, without even the tiniest kiss. The man drove her crazy, she wanted to snog him till he could barely breathe, but he just smiled at her knowingly during dinner while Draco and Neville where discussing how many new greenhouses should be built at Longbottom house.

The second night with Harry was even better than the first, and once again morning came too early, she didn't want to lose the comfort of being cuddled so close to Harry's strong frame. But she had to get up after Toffee popped into their room to wail that the bacon is rapidly getting colder.

Neville was quiet during breakfast, it was hard to get a word from him but Hermione thought that it was probably because he was worried about something he'd wanted to show her.

They flooed into a rather nice looking large parlor and Hermione realized that she had never actually visited Neville's home.

''Can I show you our room?'' Neville asked, looking absolutely flustered.

'' Of course,'' Hermione said and grabbed his arm, letting him lead her.

They had reached a set of grand stairs and he stopped as if he had been stunned.

''Dear girl, can you give a few minutes to an old lady?'' Augusta Longbottom's voice boomed from the top of the landing where she was standing like a statue, dressed in a gaudy brocade suit.

 **What does Augusta want from Hermione? Does Neville know it? What do you think? I love reading reviews, so don't be shy, add a review! Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter! Love, Lucia.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello loves! Here's a new chapter for you! This one focuses mainly on Neville so read on to see how he fares!**

Chapter 6

''Grandma, please, Hermione hasn't yet seen her room. Maybe you could talk a bit later,'' Neville said, still looking quite shaken.

Hermione leaned in closer to him to whisper. ''I'll chat to her for a bit but then I will come find you right away, okay?''

''If she ends up upsetting you somehow, you don't have to listen to her, you can just get up and leave. I don't know what she wants from you, but if you don't like what she's saying you just leave the room. I won't be mad, in fact, I will tell her off for upsetting you. I'm sure you've heard how she can be sometimes...''

Hermione had heard stories about Augusta Longbottom's brashness, that the old witch had never been one for beating around the bush. While Hermione hadn't really interacted with her ever, she knew that she had to steel herself for this talk. Nobody would be allowed to put Neville down, not even his own grandmother!

''Shall we go and talk then?'' Hermione said and gave Neville a quick hug before she had to ascend the stairs towards Augusta. The old witch led her up the stairs, and opened a door to a chintzy sitting room, complete with floral and gold wallpaper and overstuffed brocade chairs. The room was not dusty or old-smelling, it semed that all this gaudiness had been freshly renovated.

''Before I start what I have to say, I know people have a rather bad impression of me, I am aware of that,'' Augusta said and sank into a chair, her suit nearly matching the fabric of the chair. ''But if there is one thing that is true what people say, then it is the fact that I will not let anyone hurt my darling grandson. I regret that I raised him so strictly, I just couldn't imagine him getting hurt in any way...''

Augusta paused and Hermione didn't say a word as a pink and gold enamels teapot and matching cups and saucers were summoned from a side table.

''Tea? This is excellent with Bourbon vanilla from Madagascar.''

This wasn't even a question, Hermione knew. She would have to drink a cup of tea even though she had had plenty of tea at breakfast. Thankfully, the Longbottom matriarch was not known to poison her adversaries, so that was at least a small relief.

''Mrs Longbottom, I understand that you are unhappy with this match, but apparently I cannot do anything about it, as it is the law and...''

''First of all, call me Augusta. When you do marry Neville, which I would suppose is a much better fate than rotting in a cell in Azkaban, you will be the Mrs Longbottom. If anyone does not recognize that then they are blatantly disrespecting you and your family. I will be just the dowager, you will be the most important woman of this and the other two families.'' She summoned a tray of cookies and other small snacks and let it float in front of Hermione, who knew that it was expected that she take a cookie.

''And you are wrong, I am rather... elated about this match. From what my poor boy has been telling me year after year, you don't notice him in the way he wishes. He knows that other more eminent wizards catch your attention. It's a fact that if there had not been a war, you would be Mrs Krum by now, herding about a few very bright children, as a wizard like him saw your worth. Same with young Harry, always tagging along with you, though he was just as hapless in revealing his crush to you as Neville. And Draco... well I think that he as a typical Malfoy would have done everything to woo you, but I suspect that Harry might have stopped him from doing that, with a less than subtle threat...''

''With all due respect, there is no way all these wizards could be pining for me! The only one I might agree about is Viktor, but the rest... no way! None of them ever asked me out!''

The old witch smiled and sighed.

''Let me show you something...'' she said and summoned a heavy leather bound book. ''This is the official photo album from the last Ministry Christmas Gala. I order it every year as I haven't felt inclined to go there for years but I want to see who was there and what they wore. I must say most ladies do have atrocious fashion sense... here's a picture of you... beautiful dress, must be Chanel... and who are you dancing with?''

''Harry,'' Hermione said with a sigh. That was nothing shocking.

The next picture shown was her dancing with Neville, another one of her dancing with Draco, then Lucius...

''But do you notice the pattern, girl? In this, nor the previous album there are none of you dancing with anyone else. And even in the pictures of you and one of the Malfoys there is Harry somewhere nearby...''

''Perhaps the photographer didn't catch all the dances...''

''When one orders the album, one can tick whose pictures should all be included, no matter who with, so even if there was a mediocre picture of you with someone else than those three, then that would have been definitely included. This just shows how Harry's eage eyed protection is working... nobody he doesn't deem suitable doesn't get to be close to you.''

''That's a bit far fetched... I can talk and meet whoever I want!''

''During the last years when you were researching the magical creatures abroad, only a few people could meet you directly at your residences. Harry, the Malfoys and Neville. Anyone else would need to be specifically invited by you or the Malfoys. Of course, you could have invited someone, but no one was special enough to marry during these years. I know it was your idea to go abroad, Harry didn't influence it, but I imagine he was rather glad that no one could upset you in any way. Had you worked at the Ministry, there would have been quite a few young and not so young men trying to get to know you, a plethora of dates...''

Hermione huffed. While it was true that the Malfoy estates were protected from random people just popping in, it was not like she was forbidden from bringing anyone back or inviting to come over. And it was highly doubtful if there had been more than a few dates if she had stayed at the Ministry.

''As you were raised as Muggleborn, you probably can't understand the situation of relationships in the magical world. While many families still choose arranged marriages for monetary or political gain, with the inbreeding and stillbirths it's not efficient anymore. That is why many families now let their offspring choose their own partners, but the political issue still remains. For example, Draco would have a very hard time finding a suitable match that could also bear him offspring, as the Malfoy family is pretty much politically dead, it doesn't have the influence it had in the past. Not that us Longbottoms have better chances...''

''I don't understand still...'' Hermione said and took another cookie from the tray. How could they be so delicious?

''There's not so many magical people in Britain. While some do marry someone from abroad, most still look for someone local. Harry is probably the only one of your three who'd have about zero problems finding the right witch, whereas my Neville...''

''There's nothing wrong with Neville!''

''For a witch like you, there's just too much competition for him to gain your attention... I knew he has been in love with you for so so many years, but he never dared to ask you out, in fear you'd turn him down. Even I tried to get him to ask you out...''

''Wait what? You wanted him to ask me out?'' Hermione squealed.

''Because he loves you and he needed to try his best. When he went to Madagascar about a year ago I asked him to bring me back a ridiculous amount of potted orchids, cocoa, chocolate, coffee and vanilla, and of course a few bottles of the best rum. When he came back, I packed it in a trunk and told him to go and visit you to tell you about his amazing trip, show the pictures and gift you the presents. But he... he couldn't do it. He didn't want to be a nuisance to you and I heard his sobs as I passed his room at night. He was too scared to be rejected by you so he cried himself to sleep for two weeks. I had to keep the chocolate and I had the elves make these cookies with it.''

Hermione was shocked. Sweet Neville had been crying over her. He had never given her even the slightest interest in asking her out but he secretly loved her.

''So I beg you, dear girl, to be gentle to him. I know he is over elated to be matched with you, and the ministy did the matching because so many family lines are facing extinction. You are an exceptional witch, that is why your magic can't be balanced with just one wizard. I had only one husband and it was already hard to give him enough affection and you have three, but please, don't leave Neville on the backburner. My heart won't take it to see him devastated if he were your least favorite, barely tolerated husband.''

''While this marriage law came like a sudden strike of lightning, I want to treat each of them the same. They're not at fault that the Ministry decided this. It's not my fault either. But I don't want to hurt Neville. I never knew he has secretly been in love with me, it's something I need to process.''

''Just be nice to him, I truly beg you. If you need anything from me, ask and I will do anything I can.''

''I will be nice to him, Augusta.''

''Then go to him now, Hermione. If you have any questions about him for me, just ask the elves and I will be there to talk to you, any time.''

Hermione left the sitting room deep in thought, she didn't even know where she was going till she ran right into something. Well, someone. By now she could already tell by scent, who was near her. All of her fiances used soap and cologne, so she was not going to be with men who had the hygiene standard of the average mountain troll, but there was something about their scents that made her feel comforted, each in a different way. Harry's scent was super alluring, she was driven to him like a moth to a flame, she wanted to be embraced by him. Draco semlled... like luxury, she couldn't quite describe it in her mind, but it was like a reminder about her time at his homes. And Neville... it was newer, she had noticed it before slightly, but his scent was energizing, like a forest after rain.

''What did she say to you?'' he asked, and Hermione could hear a slight tremling in his voice. Even though they had bumped into each other, his hands were slack against his sides, ensuring that he didn't touch her. Knowing what his grandmother had said, Hermione understood the reaction. Neville was too nervous to approach her, in fear of being rejected so she had to take the initiative. And she did, by hugging him close. First, his body tensed, his breath caught but then mere seconds later he was relaxed.

''Just this and that. Nothing terrible. Really.'' Well it was a lie. It was terrible that sweet Neville had suffered so much from being in love with her and being unable to tell her.

''I know you don't want to offend me, because she is my granny and I love her, but I won't let her hurt or upset you. Did she say anything about this quarted match? Or how suitable or unsuitable you are? You can tell me, I need to know. I am always on your side. You matter to me.'' His voice was shaky as he said that but her hands on his back, caressing below his shoulders seemed to calm him a little.

''She talked about how complicated magical relationships are these days and she also said that I would have gotten a lot of attention if not for this law. Now that's something I don't believe...''

''Hermione, you are so special. So smart, brave, gorgeous. Of course guys are interested in you. I've seen Draco stare at you when he thought nobody was looking at him at Hogwarts. And there's going to be so many people who will question why I was a match to you and they weren't... ''

Before Neville could get more into his self-doubts or questions about what was said by Augusta, Hermione had to redirect his attention.

''I'd like to see my, well our, room now if that is okay now?''

''Of course, it's ready if you want to..''

She took his hand and let him lead her through the house, to what seemed another wing overall. Longbottom has did not have the intristic pomp that she had experienced in the Malfoy properties, but it was bright, airy and had many flower pots lining the hallways and it looked like a place she would like to be often.

Finally, heavy oak double doors swung open, without a creaking and they were in the master bedroom.

''Oh Merlin! The bed is huge!'' she gasped out loud. The giant four poster bed seemed to occupy an enourmous amount of space, the ebony frame adorned with carvings of lions and gryffins was set up so high that carpeted steps lead to the bed on two sides.

''The bed has been in the family for generations. Well the frame, of course, I bought a new mattress recently and the bedding is new too so it's just the frame and... '' He was flustered, his cheeks were burning red.

''That's perfectly fine, I was not questioning it at all, I just hadn't seen a bed so big before. The room looks nice. Why don't we sit on the upholstered window seat and chat?''

Neville sank into the seat and looked like a doomed man. Hermione tried to comfort him by putting her hand over his, but his hand was so unmoving, like stone.

''Hermione, I can't take it any more. After I am done saying the truth you will run out of here disgusted and beg to be shipped to Azkaban immediately. Just let me explain, please don't interrupt me.''

He drew a deep breath and stared at his shoes once again.

''Hermione, I am in love with you. I sound like a creep, and I probably am one. I have loved you for years. There's no other woman who could ever compare to you. I've imagined so many scenarios where I ask you out and you enthusiastically say yes, that you thought I'd never ask... But the fear of losing your friendship stopped me from doing so. I wanted to be able to dance with you all night at the gala. Enjoying your smiles and laughter. It let me pretend for a moment that you actually liked being around me even for that small moment. In a moment of madness I even wrote an invitation for you to join me at the International Herbology Awards, I finished the letter and then realized that while you might agree to go with me, just to support me as a friend, I might have gotten awkward questions from others about whether we're dating and I would've said I wish...''

He took a deep breath and his shoulders slumped even lower than before. All he had said didn't sound all that creepy. He had never done anything to her, all he had felt was unrequitted love. That didn't make anyone bad.

''Neville... I didn't know how you felt and...'' she whispered and tried to rub his shoulders. He shifted away from her touch.

''You don't have to apologize. Just look at me, I know I am not someone you'd consider dating. And while you are putting on a brave face and smiling at me, I know I am not worthy. And if you don't run now, then there's another thing that you will surely be disappointed about. I've never slept with anyone.. so I am probably atrocious in bed too. After my business grew more women paid attention to me, but I just wasn't attracted to them. No matter how pretty they were, they weren't you. Even those who boldly grabbed my crotch, I just felt nothing. I didn't want to be entertained by them, because I couldn't have you.''

''Get up!'' Hermione ordered. She just couldn't take this any more. She had promised thar she wouldn't interrupt what he had to say but listening to his endless badmouthing of himself was just too much. He did as ordered, though he didn't look at her.

''Now, walk up to the bed, up the steps and sit down. Please just do as I say, now you will have to listen to me, it's only fair.''

He did listen to her, and once again he didn't look at her at all. From his breathing she could tell that he was about to cry. She followed him and sat down next to him.

'' Look at me, please, Neville.'' He was still staring away into a spot on the wall somewhere.

Desperate times called for desperate measures, Hermione decided and pushed him down on the bed. He didn't struggle at all, he just stared at her with a deer in headlights look.

''I couldn't stand listening to your self flagellation anymore. You are so smart, genius even to grow plants that others have tried to grow for centuries. You're so brave, you helped so many people at Hogwarts during the war. Nobody's perfect, I thought nobody would ask me out for ages and turns out all three of you wanted to, to different extents but didn't...''

Hermione took a deep breath and paused. She was getting too entranced by the bulk and fimness of his chest, shoulders and arms. Neville was by far the bulkiest of her three sudden fiances and she liked his reaction. His expression had changed from deer in headlights to quiet gasps, attempts to still his breath. Had he let any other woman this close before. It was an exciting thought that he could be all hers, only hers. She didn't think worse of Harry and Draco because od their experience but Neville was different...

''Do you want to be my husband, even though you will be one of three?'' she asked, trying to stop herself from asking if he could lose the shirt, too, as he had taken off his denim jacket he had worn upon arrival here.

''Yes, I want to belong to you. All three of us actually belong to you, Hermione. Without you, we are missing something in our lives, that's how I see the match. It's not about me. Or the guys. It's about you being the light and warmth we need to grow. And I'd rather be one of three than not be yours at all. ''

''Oh Neville, you're so fit... I like your strong arms... you have nothing to be ashamed of. And before you start lamenting that you don't have experience in bed... it's a fine art that can be learned. I must warn you that recently I am getting... carried away when I am near someone... and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable but it feels lovely straddling you like this...''

''Please don't move away from me,'' he whispered. ''I am so happy that you did this... I am still too nervous to even touch your hand. I know it's terrible, but I've thought so much about how it'd be if you liked me, how you'd kiss me and more. I shouldn't have ever thought that but... I just couldn't help myself.''

''So what would happen if I were to kiss you?'' she asked, ghodting her breath over his cheek.

''You know that you can do anything you want with me, really. I'm yours,'' he said and he finally dared to look at her.

That was quite enough assurance for her to just kiss him. She had kissed the others, now was Neville's turn and she wanted to know how he'd do.

She began the kiss cautiously, not daring to make him nervous. In a few seconds he started to respond, his lips eager for more. And he was a good kisser, especially if it was believed that he hasd so little experience.

The odd thing about kissing Neville was that with him, she felt more and more bold, it was like a tornado ripping through her. She wanted to tear off his shirt, vanish his jeans, everything. Hermione knew that there was no reasonable explanation for that, at least none she could think of, so she had to stop the kiss before she debauched Neville in ways he was likely not even ready for.

So she slowly moved from being on top of him to his side. His look was questioning and she could see a bit of insecurity in his face.

''I want us to go slow with this... step by step, no stress and no pressure.''

''You're not mad that I had thought about kissing you before?'' he asked, turning on his side to face her.

''Everyone is free to think whatever they want... And you do kiss very well.''

''I want to be a good husband for you, even though I hardly deserve it. I will do everything I can for you, always. And even though I am not as well off as Harry and Draco, I can still pull my weight. I am not a charity case.''

''I know you are just as good as Harry and Draco. Each of you is unique and I feel intrigued by all of you.''

''Would you like to see the greenhouses today? I know you haven't seen them before so I thought...''

''Of course!''

Neville wanted to jump in joy. She was not mad at him for his infatuation with her, quite the opposite, she had kissed him. Willingly. Not because he asked, but she had asked. And it was better than he could have ever imagined. Of course, he wouldn't have minded if she had wanted to just kiss all day or do even more than that. He would have even agreed to make love to here right then, the guys' agreement of not doing it during the engagement wouldn't be as important as what she wanted, and if the woman of his dreams had wanted to make love to him, he would be all too happy to oblige. But staying n bed was too tempting, he didn't want to risk begging her for another kiss right away. She needed to see him as a strong, capable man and not the pile of buzzing nerves that he really was right now.

He took the shortest route out of the house and thankfully didn't encounter anyone else. Hermione just had to see his new and facy greenhouses first. She had to know that he was succeeding in his work and while he didn't have vaults as huge as the Malfoys he was no pity case either.

Neville suddenly felt so confident that he dared to take her hand without worrying about what he would do if she didn't want to hold it. Baby steps, he reminded himself. His assurance came when she took his hand and even held on tightly.

'' You never told me that you had an enormous greenhouse complex!'' she gasped as they were about to enter the high security area.

''I guess to me, it's just my work so I didn't think it was that special. I initially built just three new greenhouses and then I got the big investment from Lucius. Before we go in, I need you to take out your wand and let me touch it so that I can permit you to enter the area. There's only a few people allowed to go in there – me, my two workers, a select house elf and of course Harry as he was the one who set up the perimeter protections.''

He wanted to jump of joy as she did as he asked without a word. He had thought so many times about how he'd feel if she were to see his work and now he had the answer. Elated.

But he knew that he had to put his best foot forward. People think that Herbology is just growing some plants and getting hands mildly dirty from soil, but the rare ones he grew were not for the faint of heart. Especially not the Swamp Greenhouse.

There, in a special swamp-like climate he grew the coveted Swamp Corpse Rose, which was often called just the Swamp Rose because the corpse part was what made this delicate flower so gross. It was a Florida Glade native magical flower that grew in the worst parts, hidden among reeds and many other things that were not even a tenth as valuable as the Rose. Nobody in the entire wizarding world grew it. Not even the American wizards, because growing it was hard, exceptionally hard. Only because he obsessively studied Muggle professional gardening magazines Neville knew that the sensitive mgical plant could survive in a greenhouse. And to survive it needed humidity, a watery tank and worst of all, a steady supply of putrid decomposing meat. The Rose didn't care what it was, as long as it filled the water with gross liquids. But the Rose had many uses. Its leaves and stems were good for increasing the potency of many potions, and the flower itself, that looked like an old, wilted rose in a florists' smelled heavenly when dried and ground up.

While Neville knew that Hermione would be supremely excited to see the rare flower up close, the incredible stink of the greenhouse would just be too much for her. But at 200 Galleons of income per flower he had no intention to stop growing them, especially that now the initial few flowers had turned into a thick growth that was feasting on things like putrid beef spleens. There was probably another Herbology award in there too. After all, who else could do it as the Rose wilted the moment someone would even try a cutting charm on it.

There were other less than nice smelling greenhouses too, like three feet deep fresh manure mountains for the Elf's Breath or the slimy compost heap for a few other plants. He didn't want her to think that he would ever come home to her stinking of decomposing livers and mixed cow and pig manure.

''I got Ministry permission to hire Muggles to build the greenhouses and the heating and water systems for them. There were only two other greenhouses that I had built myself already but I am not skilled with electricity or water. I think this is one instance when being a war hero and a herbologist paid off. The main house already can't be seen by Muggles, they only see the other, smaller house that is near the supply barn. So there was nothing magical for the Muggle workers to see. They were told that these greenhouses were for experimental agronomic work which happens all the time in the muggle world. They were paid very handsomely and every evening I made sure they got a crate of beer and snacks to take home. The confounding they got was very mild, just a charm to make them think it was yet another boring job with nothing unusual.''

''I love how you manage to connect to the muggle world in a great way! And I am sure I will meet your workers soon too. Not today, as I want your attention.''

Neville took a deep breath. It seemed that she was listening to everything he said with sincere interest. And she didn't let go of his hand. It was a small victory for him already.

''I hope that you don't mind then that I told them to finish work early in the morning so that I have time for you and you alone. I am so happy to be allowed to spend time with you.''

''Oh Neville, I want to get to know you and find out what's important to you. I can't wait to see your prized plants!''

As they worked a little on some of his least complicated and most pleasant plants Neville felt like he needed to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Hermione was there, wearing the fardening gloves and apron he had gotten her and was peppering him with endless questions about each and every plant. They did the lighter jobs, nothing too dirty or heavy, and he was rather pleased to find that his orders that items used for the stinkier plants should be cleaned down outside. The wheelbarrow that typically hauled huge amounts of manure was clean as the day he'd bought it, and unsuspectingly resting on the side of a greenhouse he didn't lead Hermione to.

His workers really deserved a bonus for the spotlessness of the place. No elf could really come close to the greenhouses, only a select elf could walk up to the greenhouse and ring a bell to let him know that he was needed, so all the dirty work had to be done by hand. Even the tiniest bit of magic could distrupt the growing process so the only area the elves were allowed in was the supply barn's shower and laundry area. That was where he and the others got a shower and tossed the grubby clothes into the laundry basket then put on a change of clean clothes. He smiled remembering how he had found about half a dozen elves fighting over who gets to turn the washing machine on. Hermione would probably love that story.

Time flew by as they chatted so relaxed like she had always been there but he knew that they needed some lunch. She did protest that the Crystal Peaches needed another spray of fertilizer but he convinced her that it was fine and he had lunch planned at a beautiful location.

Hermione was on cloud nine. Neville was so sweet and smart that she just wanted to snog him till she couldn't breathe. His ingenious greenhouse systems, with muggle heating, water and temperature control system let him grow plants she had only seen described in books as extinct or impossible to grow in controlled conditions. His face lit up beautifully as he talked about his work and pland for expansion in the future. He was really the epitome of the sexy gardener. It was just as well that he said it was lunchtime. Maybe there she'd have a chance to sneak in a cuddle or a snog. It was that feeling of neediness coming back and she hoped that he'd be willing, once again.

''This is amazing!'' she gasped as they entered a gargantuan victorian greenhouse that was filled with beautiful flowers and dozens of butterflies. It smelled so wonderful too. She spied a large triple seater Hollywood swing in the center, next to floating platters that held their lunch. So this would be a great spot to snog she decided.

''I had the elves prepare us lunch, if there's something else you'd like we'll call an elf and have the food brought. I hope the afternoon wasn't boring for you. I just wanted to show you what I do. Don't think I am too cheap to take you out for lunch, I can afford that so if you'd rather...''

It seemed that the moment he sat down next to her the confidence he'd had out in the greenhouses evaporated and it was back to square one and his nervousness once again.

''The food looks beautiful. And of course I know you can afford to take me out... I want to spend time with you and the where and how is just a secondary thought.''

He didn't make a move to sit closer to her, so she decided to just move to sitting in his lap. She loved the feeling of touching his shoulders and back, and a small voice in her head told her that the swing could have enough space to devour him if they wiggled the right way. There was only one way to stop Neville from voicing another dozen insecurities.

Outside, unbeknownst to the two snogging ones two figures bumped into each other.

''Ouch, watch where you're going, Potter! What are you doing here anyways?''

 **Oh my, what are these two up to? What do you think will happen next? Please leave a review if you like this story. xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, welll, well...what have we got here? Looks like a chapter! What are Harry and Draco up to? And what will Neville do with Hermione?**

Chapter 7

''I could ask you the same, Malfoy. What are you doing out here?'' Harry asked angrily. He was not exactly mad at Malfoy, but he was mad that he had been found out. Found out that he couldn't even sit still in his room for a couple of hours without wanting to check on her. Why had Neville decided to spend the day here? There were so many places to go where Harry couldn't have lurked about in the corners. It made sense, from a logical perspective that Neville would, first of all, introduce her to his work.

''I couldn't stand looking at my work. I just had to get out of the house,'' Malfoy mustered to say with a piece of decorum. ''And as you're here,too, Potter, I assume you used a tracing charm just like I did to see where she was, am I correct? Of course I am.''

''That's none of your business. I can go wherever I fancy,'' Harry huffed.

''You'd give anything for the tiniest peek inside, wouldn't you? I'm surprised you don't trust Longbottom with her safety.''

''I do! I trust Neville! Let's just go sit down somewhere before Neville notices us arguing out here. We don't want to upset Hermione with our bickering.''

At least about this Malfoy didn't want to argue with him so they walked in silence until they found a bench in Neville's perfectly manicured garden.

''Jealous that someone else got her attention, huh?'' Malfoy started.

''Why should I be jealous, the conditions of this engagement are clear and it is only fair that Neville gets his share of alone time.''

''Don't lie. I can see it in your face. For years you've tried to prevent her from getting involved with someone you didn't approve of, especially after the Weaselby fiasco. You even threatened me not to ask her out.''

''That's because you're a cad. I couldn't risk her getting her heart broken once more.''

''Pot, meet kettle or however it goes. You're just like me, Potter. You're even more popular with women than I have ever been. You know, once, during a beautiful evening in France, after a few glasses of wine Hermione told me that she didn't know how to afford to move somewhere as she had no real home to return to because while, as she said, you letting her live with you was nice, she didn't want to interfere in your love life. I told her that she could stay with us for as long as she'd like to. And so she did. I am rather sad that she never made a move on me. It's understandable that she as a muggleborn had no clue how easy it would've been for her to rent. She'd only had to post an ad that she seeks respectable rooms to rent and she would have been flooeded by mail from so many families. Don't look at me like an idiot, Potter. Even before the Ministry came to such drastic measures as to enforce a marriage law, many families knew their chances at having a magical child.''

''But Hermione knew that my home is her home!'' Harry argued, even though he started to feel a bit guilty.

''From what she told me, she didn't think that was the case. So had she posted that kind of ad, trust me, my father and I would've been falling over ourselves to get the owl with the offer to rent her a well below market priced luxury home from the many we have. All because I admit that I do want to see my kid go to Hogwarts and maybe play Quidditch for Slytherin.''

''Why do you even think with one braincell of yours that she would've chosen your offer? That is, in the case that she even would have wanted to move out from Grimmauld.''

''Because the offer would've been unbeatable. That's why.''

''You're a smug bastard, Malfoy. I don't know how Hermione can even stand you.''

''Because she is perfect. She understands me like no other woman ever has. I know, I don't deserve her. None of us really do if we think about it. We're all cowards. You, Potter had the biggest chance if you had the guts to tell her that you liked her more than a friend. Why wouldn't she fall for Saint Potter? Me, the supposedly dark wizard, I had a weak chance anyways and Longbottom would've never squeaked a word about his feelings, just kept on staring at her like a tortured puppy when she was not looking at him. ''

''I didn't want to lose her friendship if a romantic relationship went wrong. I didn't know what I would do without her, okay?'' Harry put his face in his hands. How would he ever manage to deal with the jealousy?

''But now you have her. I am sure you wish you had her only for yourself.''

''That would have been the right way. That was how we were meant to be if I had only tried harder and talked some sense into her that she did not want to be with Ron because he was not right for her. But I didn't. And now I have to find peace with the fact that you, slimy Ferret will kiss my woman too.''

''I am not a Ferret!'' Draco hissed. ''I wish I could just...''

''Just what? Fight me?'' Harry straightened up.

''No. We shouldn't fight. For her sake. Even though by the power of the engagement we can't duel, we could still have a fistfight. But Hermione would be devastated. That's why I won't. Even though you do deserve it.''

Harry felt the urge to do something to Malfoy. Just one tiny slightly dark spell to get rid of his competition. But then he realised where his thoughts were leading. He couldn't let himself be seduced by the dark powers that came so easy to him these days. It was just these two last nights when none of that even wandered into his mind. Because he was obsessed with her. He wanted to kiss her, take her to his room and not come out for days.

''Let's just be cordial. Like we agreed. And think about it. In reality, it is that we belong to her, not the other way around. Even the matching magic knew that we're a bunch of suckers, all for different reasons and we'd be lost without her. So here we are, whether you like it or not. And I will enjoy every second with her. And don't worry, when she is with me, we won't stay at the Manor so you won't have a chance to lurk around corners to see what she is up to.''

Malfoy got up from the bench and walked away, head held high. Harry stopped the urge to hex the bastard and continued to sulk alone.

Meanwhile, Neville had just gotten his breath back from her kiss. It was just so perfect. He couldn't believe it. They were still sitting so close, her on his lap. Now and then she would grab a small bit of food and offer it to him.

''Hermione, there's something I want to give to you,'' he said, trying to get the ring box from his pocket.

''What is it?'' she asked and smiled at him. He had to gather his courage to do this.

''Hermione, will you marry me?'' he said and opened the ring box. He had looked through his family's jewelry vault, looking at items from so many generations and styles, there was one enormous ring with rubies and emeralds that depicted a rose, but he thought it would be too large, especially as there was a good chance the other guys might give her an engament ring too. So instead, he chose a delicate platinum ring with tiny diamonds that made up a daisy, wirh few emeralds to mimic leaves. It was nowhere near as big as the rose ring, but anyone who'd see it would know it was by no means cheap. He did not want to give her a worthless trinket. She was worth more than all the jewels in his vault.

''It's gorgeous! So delicate...'' she ooked at it from all angles after he'd put it on. ''I love it! it's such a lovely ring.''

''I'm glad you like it. It's been in our family since the 18th century and I thought you might like it. Of course if you want something else, we can have a look at the vaults or buy something new.''

''It's lovely. And you chose it for me. You cared. It's so sweet of you!''

Neville blushed. ''I just remember you saying you missed out on a real engagement because of this law so maybe this is a tiny, tiny way to make it for it. I love you and I want you to be happy. I know that you don't love me... but even if you're never in love with me, I will try to be the best husband for you because you have to marry me due to the law.'' He was nearly stuttering and red in the face with shame.

''You're so cute and adorable. I know that in time, I will fall in love with you, because who wouldn't. And you are so sexy too. I know you will disagree but you make me feel hot, and it's not because of the greenhouse. It's because I am sitting on the lap of a strong, smart man who makes me melt.''

Later at the house there were two men milling around near the dining room impatiently.

''Where is she? The elf said that miss ordered dinner at six, but it's already ten past and she is still not here!''

''Yes, that's really shitty. I want to see her at least for a bit. Seems like Longbottom got his hands wrapped around her like a suffocating vine.''

Harry only nodded at that. He checked his outfit in the mirror, making sure that his button up shirt looked good. Malfoy looked impeccable in casual muggle jeans and a tshirt. How did the skinny blond do it, Harry didn't know.

Five minutes later Hermione walked in. It looked like she had tried to charm her hair into some tameness and straightened her clothes, but it was still quite clear from the wide smile and glimmer in her eyes that she had quite enjoyed herself. Neville at least had the decency to look a little ashamed when Harry shot him a glance.

He had to act fast to get to her before Malfoy could and he was not sorry that he nearly tripped up the blond.

''Did you miss me?'' he whispered to her as he pulled her close.

''Harry, I was just gone for an afternoon... And you missed me already?''

''Of course I did. So much.'' He kissed her, without asking if he could. She squealed in surprise but eagerly answered the kiss.

Hermione broke the kiss, far too soon for his liking. If it had been just him and Neville, he would've taken her away to his room. Neville would've not complained, he knew, but the blond git would and so he had to let her go to slide into the arms of Malfoy.

''How was your day, beautfil?'' the smarmy blond asked her.

''Oh it was absolutely wonderful. Hope your day was great too, Draco.'' The blond pulled her close and kissed her too and Harry felt his blood boil.

''You will have so many wonderful days with us, sweetheart.'' Hermione just smiled brightly at all three and let Neville lead her to the dining room, where a relatively large square table was set for four. Neville pushed out a chair for her and helped her sit down and then sat next to her. That left Harry and Malfoy sit on the other side. Harry couldn't complain loudly about this, but he wanted to sit next to her and touch her, even if to just run his hands over her thighs.

But he had to sit pretty and smile as she gushed over Neville's amazing work and clever greenhouses and the worst was that Malfoy added to the chorus and praised Neville's business acumen and risk taking that was successful and put him way above other herbologists.

Harry felt frustrated like a horny teenager. It had never felt like that before. Most women bored him, the taste of a mix of love and fertility potions badly disguised in his cofee was an every day occurence with his short term flings. But with Hermione it was so different. And he liked that. What he didn't like was that he still had three whole days without her full attention to live through. Especially two days at Malfoy manor. Maybe once it was his turn to entertain her he wouldn't leave the bedroom.

Hermione noticed that Harry was quiet during dinner, but he might have some future project on his mind she decided. It was so amazing that Draco and Neville were getting along so well. She had worried a little before whether Draco wouldn't slip up and say something hurtful, but he hadn't, in fact he had been so nice and encouraging to Neville. Maybe all of her boys would get along so wondefully and she would have an odd, but wonderful family.

She kissed Harry and Draco goodnight and soon she was back in Neville's bedroom with the enormous bed. Oh yes, the bed would be fatastic for her plans of seduction. She spotted a pink flowery thing laid out on the bed.

''What's that?'' she asked teasingly. She assumed it was something for her to wear at night.

''We three talked that of course you can have all the clothes you want of your choice, from your stylist or go shopping whenever you want but that we could still... buy something for you that...that might look amazing on you and... I need a shower really quick.''

Neville blushed deep red and disappeared into the bathroom. Hermione smiled. It was adorable how nervous and flustered he got around her sometimes. She knew though that there was passion under the nervous, careful exterior. When they had kissed in the greenhouse, once he forgot to be cautious, his kiss got more intense. She couldn't wait for more. Would she had ever believed she'd have so many men to choose from, when and how she wished? Never in a million years!

Hermione went to pick up the item Neville had got for her. She knew that none of the guys would make her wear only what they wanted, but she acutally wanted to find out how they each saw her. The floral silk was light as air but still opaque. It was a classic cut but a sea of ruffles covered its skirt part. With it came panties of the same material, a standard cut, nothing shocking. Hermione liked it. He had made an effort for her and from looking at the size tag she could guess that it would likely fit her. It was not something she would've thought of buying, because she might have thought that the ruffles would highlight her hips too much, but now that somebody else had chosen it for her, it was definitely worth a try.

Soon enough the sound of a running shower ended and Neville came out. He had dried his hair and he was wearing just a pair of very, very baggy boxer shorts, so loose that they could pass for surfer swimwear. She eyed him up stealthily, she knew that outright ogling would make him retreat like a spooked deer.

Neville really had nothing to be ashamed of. He was not pudgy, his body looked bulky and firm. No man boobs or beer gut. Overall, gorgeous. And that gorgeous man, who was now blushing because he caught her looking, was hers.

She hurried past him into the bathroom. They'd have plenty of time to talk in bed. The bathroom was breathtaking. Waterlily motive tiles on the walls, painted so realistically that it seemed the flowers were just a few steps away. Irridescent floor tiles that looked like a clear lake. It seemed he couldn't let go of the flower theme even in the bath. But it was so well done that she didn't think it was tacky. In the shower, she looked for her typical hair and body care but couldn't find it. Instead, there was an orchid and maracuja set, that smelled wonderful, like a trpical explosion. During dinner she had noticed that the elves serving paid extra attention to everything being immaculate, murmuring under their noses that Longbottom House was worthy. Perhaps that was meant to be towards Draco or the elves here knew she had stayed at the Malfoys' properties so they wanted to show that they were equally good. The bath set showed it, the elves had chosen to not unpack her usual items and replaced them with something else. She was not mad about it, but if the elves were ever out of line she would have to manage them all, as it seemed there'd be quite a bunch of these little creatures if she took into account the numbers the Malfoys had. But that was an issue for another day. Now she had to get out of the bathroom before darling Neville began to worry that she was hiding from him.

She slipped on the nightdress and it fit like a dream, the panties were so light that she didn't feel them. He had really done well in picking this out.

''So how does it look?'' she asked as she came out of the bathroom. His admiring gaze and the fact that his gardening magazine dropped from his hands to the floor was already telling.

''How is my sexy gardener?'' she asked and stepped up to the enormous bed.

''Hermione, you're going to kill me, you know. You look stunning.''

She crawled close to him. ''You know you are very sexy too... I just don't want to scare you with being too forward.'' She wanted to straddle him but felt it would be too much. Neville didn't have as much experience as Draco or Harry had.

''I don't think I am as hot as the gardeners described in Muggle romances. I know about that stereotype because gardening magazines sometimes make fun of that.''

Oh no. Not the self-doubts again. She had to stop it, once again.

''How can I make you believe that you are sexy? You are unique, sp special. I don't want to hear you putting yourself down. It makes me feel bad, as if I am the one who makes you feel this way. I want you to feel happy. And wanted. It will take me a while to get used to this...unusual relationship overall, but you are attractive. I don't want to grope you like some women have in the past. Before you protest that I can do whatever I want, I want you to be comfortable.''

''It's just... so incredible for me to actually be with you. I've dreamed about it for years, but that was just as real as a celebrity crush. You can't imagine how nervous I was buying this nightdress for you. I was just walking in muggle London, to calm myself about this marriage prospect. The Malfoy elves had sent us all an extensive list of likes, needs and exact sizing for clothes and shoes. And then I saw this in the shop window and... I had never before in my life bought anything for a woman. Luckily the sales assistant was so nice and friendly and she helped me find your size. She even praised me that I had come prepared with a size list. I was a bit embarassed. But now seeing you wear it, the nervousness was worth it. If you'd like, we can go back to that shop again.''

''I'd love to,'' she murmured and cuddled closer to him, letting her hand caress his bare chest.

Within a few minutes he had relaxed and was murmuring how happy he was. There was that warmth and need rising within her again and she had to curb it. At least for now. She wanted to train him to be her perfect lover. It was even a plus that he hadn't been with other women. The sexy gentle gardener was all hers.

Morning came too quick for her liking. Neville was holding her so close and she lvoed the feel of his strong body. She wished that his boxer shorts hadn't been there, as the baggy fabric bunched up and added a few milimetres of fabric between them. Hermione realized that she actually couldn't wait to see her men naked. It was such a naughty thought. She knew from the pervious nights' experience that he was rather... impressive. She had not been able to evaluate Draco yet, as he seemed to consciously not grind her and Neville... she didn't want to make him jump by ghosting her hand over his family jewels.

''I have an idea what we could do today,'' Neville said, his voice still a bit sleepy. ''We could go see my parents in hospital, they are doing better now. They'd love to see you. Of course if you don't feel comfortable going there we can just find something fun to do in London instead.''

''If you think it wouldn't upset them to see me, of course, I'll go.''

''They'll love you... just.. maybe we shouldn't tell them yet about our rather... special engagement. They might get worried about me or something. We will tell them in time but... not now.''

''You know them better than I do. I trust you to do the right thing. And they're your parents, I hope they do like me.''

''Even they have asked me when I will finally ask you out, can you imagine that? Dad has even tried to encourage me to do it...but I couldn't...''

Hermione just kissed him. Kissing was a very good way to make him stop saying silly things.

Then she went to what she assumed was the dressing room. It was a bit surreal to think that three years ago she was wondering how she would save up for a deposit for a cheap off Knockturn bedsit, and then she lounged in luxury and now she ended up with not just one, but three well off future husbands.

''I bought you something else too,'' Neville said as he got into the dressing room after her. ''You don't have to wear it, but I thought it'd look great on you and after the succesful purchase at the lingerie store I got this.''

Hermione looked at the hanger. It was again so distinctly his style. Yellow shorts with an intricate pleating at the waist, a silky wrap blouse in sunflower print and flat gold sandals. Very Gryffindor. Very herbologist-y too.

''Let me try it on and see how it looks. Maybe you got it right again.'' As she was about to take the clothes from the hanger, she noticed that he was still standing there, mesmerized.

''Are you going to watch me try it on?'' she asked with a grin. If he was going to say yes she wouldn't have minded one bit. Having so many fiances made her needy. She wanted to feel sexy too.

''Oh no, I wouldn't dare to. I'll just get my stuff and go dress in the bedroom.'' He had flushed beet red as he ran out of the dressing room with a handful of clothes.

Finally, after she had enjoyed his compliments about the outfits they were ready to go to breakfast and on to their adventure. It seemed that Harry was still a little grumpy and Draco tried to hide his jealousy behind a smile.

But it was Neville's day today so she had to pay attnetion to him for now and let the others stew for a little bit. Draco would get his days too. Everything would be equal.

Neville was rather glad that they had agreed to let her have two days to spend with one of them at a time, so that she could get to know them outside of their friendship (as he did think Draco had been a kinda friend to her for a while) and get to know them as romantic prospects. Harry's weakly hidden disappointment about her leaving was in a way a delight to Neville. He knew that if it had been just him and Harry, then it would have been Harry who'd take the lead and back him into a corner. With Draco added to the mix Harry couldn't demand to join and leave Draco alone. That wouldn't be fair and go against everything they had all three agreed upon.

Now it was his turn to entertain her and she did look shocked as they Apparated to a narrow trash strewn alleyway.

''We're going to a supermarket to pick up some stuff for my parents first, if that's okay with you? I had to Apparate us somewhere further away from Muggles, I hope you don't mind that.''

''Ņo, I don't mind at all. I am just... amazed about how you've taken to the muggle world. After all, you're a pureblood wizard and...''

''Why gran raised me quite traditionally, she didn't say muggles were bad, just that we had to always conceal magic around them and blend in. I think we both blend in quite nicely today.''

''We do! I love that your shirt matches my outfit too.''

He smiled. He felt happy even about such little compliments from her. He had chosen to wear a mustard yellow tshirt with jeans and casual backpack to look like another twenty-something guy in London.

He took her hand and they walked into the huge supermarket. He didn't mind the muggles, he was concentrated on the list of things he had to get and he had to stop himself from looking at her all the time. He had seen happy loved-up couples strolling in the store many times and wished he'd have someone to go with him. While more and more witches and wizards became more open minded to using muggle items, he didn't want to have to explain to a witch what a prawn cracker was and why Quality Street was not another location they had to go to. Hermione chatted happily as they filled up the cart with snacks and three large tins of the aforementioned candy, till they got to the book and magazine section.

''Can you pick up all this month's crossword magazines while I check the books on offer. And then pick all the knitting magazines. We don't need the gardening ones, I already have every one of them subscribed.''

Muggles passing them didn't even look back. To them, it was just another couple. But to Neville, it was a dream come true. He loved his parents, but nobody, not even gran, could understand the sadness that he had felt for so long. After he had found that they actually enjoyed muggle snacks and he'd found an old knitting notebook of his mother's in the attic he had started, slowly but surely, bring them more things to do. Turned out they both were mesmerized by muggle thriller, mystery and romance books. Fantasy would make them wail, but a new book by Val McDermid or any of their now favorite authors would gather endless thankfulness. He kept a list of all books he had bought, to make sure there were no doubles. No book went to waste, those his parents had read wandered to the other patients, who also found liking in them, even the care staff would read it and comment on the books. Neville was rather glad that such a little thing could make not only his parents, but also a several others in the Special Long Term Care ward. That's why he put ten new books in the cart too. The supermarket price beat most bookstores he found, it was just a small bonus in addition to the fact that he could get so many things in one shop.

They trudged out of the store with the heavy bags as there was no way to shrink everything without the muggles noticing.

''I love how you know everything that they need and like. You're such a good son to them. Not everyone could do that.''

''While they couldn't be there for me growing up, at least I can enjoy their company for now. They are really better. But they can't leave the hospital any time soon. I tried it, a year ago, thinking that the renovated house won't hold any bad memories. But I found then crying and cowering under and old couch in the attic. Being there just brought up their bad memories. They are safe in the ward, you will see, it doesn't look like a hospital room at all. About three years ago the disused Dragon Burns Unit was converted to house patients needing long term care. I personally know that it was Lucius' donation that did it. He has never advertised that fact. While he's not a perfect person, he is trying to make amends and I respect him for that.''

''I didn't know about that donation. That is generous. And I am glad that your parents feel safe there.''

They were now in the alley, stuffing the purchases into his magical backpack. He pulled her close to Apparate to the next location but he was glad that he hesitated for a moment because she kissed him. It was so unexpected but perfect and he sure would've splinched them into a thousand pieces because the kiss was everything he needed he couldn't leave any part of his mind spare for the amount of concentration needed to arrive at a destination properly.

''You're so sweet and caring. I think you will be a very good husband for me.''

He blushed again. She was just... everything he had ever wanted.

''We have just one more store to visit and then we can go to the hospital. I'm afraid the destination will be yet another alley.''

''I will go anywhere with you,'' she murmured and held him close. He was rather amazed that they didn't splinch and had arrived unscathed.

''This is probably my favorite store to go, as my mom just loves knitting. The store left a message at the cottage, where I have the phone for business purposes that my order has arrived. She ordered enough yarn for two sweaters, one for me and one for dad. She knits beautifully and it makes her happy to make things. Please, if she does offer you something she made, can you take it? Even if it is something that's not your style?''

''Of course, that's the least I can do. I personally don't know much about knitting, but I know it takes a lot of work and effort so if she ends up offering me something, I will accept it.''

''Thank you for being so supportive. I can't put it into words how much it means to me that you understand my situation.''

They entered a fancy looking craft store and had not even caught a breath as two sales assistants chirped. ''We're so happy to see you, Mr Longbottom! We have the sweater kits your mother wanted and let us just show you some new yarns and kits!''

Hermione just stood there on the stoop of the store as two middle aged ladies chattered like two waterfalls and led Neville around the store. She didn't want to but in, there was no need to, as Neville had the situation under control. He nodded knowledgably as they talked about something called a Noro and after he pointed at a sweater on display, one of the ladies scrambled to what it was assumed to be a back room. The other meanwhile continued her sales pitch and showed him what Hermione could see, because she had stepped deeper into the store, some knitting books. The lady returned from the backroom with stack of yarn bags so high that she could barely see where she was looking. The other started ringing everything up, including the books and some more balls of yarn and everything cost a a few hundred pounds. Which was perfectly fine. His mother deserved to get what she liked. And Hermione already had everything. How could she begrudge an ill woman of a bit of yarn when she herself had a closet full of designer items that cost in the hundreds of thousands?

Neville could barely hold the large paper totes stuffed with the yarn and books.

''I know these sales assistants are over enthusiastic, but after all, they want to make a sale. I am sorry they ignored you. I should've told them not to do that.''

''No worries, I don't know much about it anyways. It seems that they do know you well.''

''I come in about one every three months to buy whatever my mom wants. I told them my parents are organic beekepers in the Scottish Isles so she doesn't have time to come down to London and deliveries are unreliable over there. So they don't suspect anything amiss. Mom always enjoys the extras they put in with the order too. I think I am one of their good customers.''

They didn't shrink the yarns, as Neville told her that his mother thought there was something different about them when they had been magically toyed with. So they had to carry them for the ten minute walk to the hospital. Once again she knew that Neville would lead her to the right spot, and they entered the hospital via a backdoor and as they ascended the stairs, the noise and voices from the lobby disappeared.

They entered large double doors and stepped into what looked a long hallway with many doorsd on every side. It looked like some kind of hotel, not a ward. A cat's loud purring distracted her, so she leaned down to pet the feline. Where did the little cutie come from. She nearly jumped int he air when she heard a man loudly yell. ''Alice, I can't believe it! Our son isn't a Hufflepuff anymore!''

 **What do you think? How will Neville's parents react? Or do you think he should have waited to introduce her to them?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for the delay in posting, so much happening. Without further ado, a new chapter where we see how Neville's parents are…. And Hermione gets a book suggestion….**

Hermione approached the room with caution. She did believe Neville that his parents were absolutely harmless, but she still did not know what exactly to expect. They had been in treatment for decades now and the damage they had sustained from the torture was immense, as far as Hermione had read in the recollections of their friends.

''Come on in, what are you standing around?''

Neville jolted forward, slipping the jam packed backpack from his shoulder, perhaps already preparing to show the goods they brought along. Hermione followed with the yarn bags. She wanted to have a look at the surroundings, as subtly as possible to not upset his parents. It was impossible to predict how they would react to her as after all.

So far nothing seemed off. In fact, the ward didn't look anything like a hospital. At most one could assume a hotel from the look of the hallway. There was none of the indescribable yet familiar hospital scent, no stretchers near the walls, no healers rushing past.

They had not yet noticed her, as Neville was chatting with them animatedly. If she had not known their history, she would think it was just an absolutely typical couple chatting with their grown up son. His mother was wearing a long flowy skirt with an intricate hand knit top, her hair braided neatly and adorned with an enormous gold bow at the end. His father wore dark jeans and a polo shirt. Subconsciously she had thought they would be wearing hospital robes or pajamas but in these outfits they would blend in anywhere, either wizard or muggle.

''So are you two dating or what?'' Neville's father asked suddenly. His eyes were focused on her ring. The ring had not been something Hermione had not really thought about as an important detail.

Neville gasped and turned red in the face.

''Frank, really? The kids have come to have a nice chat with us, not for your silly interrogations. Go and get the kettle going and make a platter of all the best snacks.''

''But Alice… I wanted to ask…''

''The kettle…''

It seemed for a moment that he wanted to object again, but he blinked a few times and turned to walk into their room. Neville made a beeline after him.

''Hermione, dear, can you bring in the bags please?''

Hermione followed quickly, all the while taking in as much of their room as possible. It really was like a studio apartment, not a hospital room. The far wall was occupied by a massive bookcase. It was lined with endless paperbacks and as she moved more into the room, she also saw a shelf full of knitting books and crossword references.

There were two desks and two small two seater couches facing each other. It looked like a cosy space where they only had the things that made them happy around.

Neville's mother was unpacking the yarn bags with what seemed speed of light,while talking about all the projects she would do with it. Half of it was a mystery to Hermione, but it was not gibberish, it was just so much about yarn and all that.

''Oh before I forget..'' she mumbled then rushed to the large bookcase, riffled through something for a while and then produced a red organza bag that she held up proudly.

''I made this for you, sweetie...I wanted to give it to Nev so that you could have it for Christmas but then…'' Alice faltered and looked down to the ties of the bag. ''But good that you're here now, I think it would've been like pulling teeth on him to do it…''

The item rippled like liquid gold as it unfolded into endless golden lace.

Hermione noticed a poster sized picture of her, Harry and Neville at last year's Yule ball at the Ministry.

''You look gorgeous in the picture, dear. I liked the energy of you all, it just seems so 's why I asked Nev to make it as large as possible and frame it for me...''

The gold lace turned out to be a nearly floor length knit cloak that cascaded around her.

''It looks perfect on you, just like I imagined. It could be worn instead of a cloak over an evening dress…'' There was a pause as Alice Longbottom smiled at her. ''Have you also thought about dating Harry, too? I don't know if you've ever read Wanda Worms' ''The powerful witch's guide to triad and quartet marriages''? When I was young every girl tried the spells in there. I bet it is still in the library at Longbottom house.''

Did they know about this matching that the Ministry was doing? Neville had mentioned something about them not getting any upsetting material, but would the Prophet be deemed upsetting?

One thing was certain however, she would not tell Neville that even his own mother had suggested that she also date Harry. It would crush him, the sweet guy was already so insecure and hearing it from his own mother would be the worst thing possible.

''Can you put it in your bag, Hermione, so that you don't forget it here?''

''Mrs Longbottom, I couldn't possibly take such an exquisite item, it must have taken veritably endless hours of work to knit it!''

''Mrs Longbottom is my mother law, please, call me Alice. I wanted to knit it for fun. And I want you to have it. Even if you choose not to wear it, I will be pleased to know that it is sitting somewhere in your closet. Please allow me the pleasure of knowing it that.''

''Thank you so much, Alice. It is truly a beautiful piece and I will find an occasion to wear it, it's so fancy.''

Within a moment, the knit cloak was back in its red organza bag and safely tucked into her handbag.

Alice smiled brightly. ''Don't forget to find the book too, sweetheart.''

The chat over tea and assorted snacks went smoothly. His parents apparently knew everything about his business and asked him interested questions and Hermione felt a little ashamed that she basically knew nothing of how hard Neville worked. She would learn, eagerly, to be close to her nervous Gryffindor husband to be.

Then the conversation shifted towards the books they'd been reading, which was a more vivid version of a book club discussion. Frank and Alice seemed all in to describe the plots and bemoan the mistakes the writers had made in the books, but their enthusiasm was quite catching.

''Hermione, I was thinking, now that you're with Neville, maybe you two could take me and Alice to the muggle cinema? We would love to see some movies, ideally one romance and another action. Books are great but seeing the moving pictures would be fantastic….''

''And I want the popcorn! All the cinema foods that one is supposed to have!'' Alice chirped with childish excitement.

''We have quite a lot of suitable clothing for that kind of outing, so we will blend in seamlessly. Of course such an excursion costs both money and time so I can understand that it would not be something that we can demand,'' Frank said, staring at a point on the opposite wall. For a moment, it seemed, he was a bit lost in his world.

''Hermione, what do you think?'' Neville asked cautiously. '''We don't have to do it immediately soon, just think about it in the future as we have…. A lot of things going on at the moment.''

''I think we could go some time in the future. I guess we can't promise exact dates just yet, but it could be potentially fun. And yes, we can have all the food we want at the cinema.''

Neville's eyes sparkled with joy like she had never seen before. He loved his parents so much and if going to see a few movies was what would make them happy, then so be it.

The rest of the visit was spent with Neville helping his father catalogue the new books and Hermione agreeing to be measured for a possible sweater in the future. It was all so familiar and cosy.

''Son, I think you've spent enough time here with your boring parents. Take Hermione to a fancy lunch, give her a present...a beautiful young witch like her shouldn't be bored to death.''

Neville blushed bright red and followed his father's advice and promptly left his parents to their own devices, letting them enjoy the books and yarn in peace.

As soon as they were out on the street he grabbed her in a massive hug.

''Thank you so much for coming with me to visit my parents. You can't imagine how much it means to me that you did.''

And then he did what he never thought he would. He kissed her. He had dreamed about being with her and now he had to take action. His kiss was gentle, but he wanted her to know just how much he loved her. Even if she didn't know it, or would never know. He didn't care that cars were rushing past and pedestrians walked past them in a steady stream.

The afternoon was magical to him. They went to lunch in an upscale restaurant. Not because it was cheaper to have lunch there than dinner, frankly he could afford dinner at any fancy eatery he chose now that his business was taking off, but because he wanted to show Hermione that he had class and charm, or at least imagined to have so.

Then he dragged her into Harrods and bought her a platinum and emerald bracelet. He had seen it there before and he wanted to show that he, too could afford things.

''Neville, seriously, you don't have to spend lavishly on me. I am fine as I am…''

''It's beautiful, delicate like you. And I want you to have some fancy things.'' He didn't want to think about how Malfoy could single handedly buy out the whole jewelry department there without much hot to his vault but it was not the time to lament.

The next step of his day with Hermione was once again to hang out in the seclusion of the greenhouse. But it was thwarted by the figure of a worried elf jumping out in front of them the moment they were in the main entrance of Longbottom House.

''Sorry so sorry to disturb master but there is an issue with a big order of fertiliser. You need to telly phony the supplier now.''

''Hermione, I am seriously, sorry but I need to see what the issue is and call them. My workers wouldn't have told an elf to wait for me if it wasn't serious today. Maybe Dandelion can show you the library and I will find you there as soon as I am done with the issue? I think it will take me just around half an hour or so, I hope so at least. Please don't be mad at me.''

''Seriously, Neville, go and figure out what needs to be done. I can entertain myself for a moment alone. Just come find me in the library… your business shouldn't suffer because of me.''

She kissed his cheek and he really wanted to ignore the issue at hand. But if the muggle supplier had got the manure delivery wrong, some of his most sensitive plants would be in big trouble within a week so he would sort it quickly and then grab his witch and enjoy her company in private for as much as he could. She would be much safer in the library, because he was definitely sure that seeing him poke around a load of cow dung would let go of all her missguided sexy gardener imaginations.

Hermione was rather glad that Neville wanted her to browse his library. She would've of course come along with him to see what the issue was about as learning about his business was an important task to her but the book that Alice mentioned twice was too tempting to find.

Dandelion, the elf, led her to the library and showed her the catalogue and then disappeared before she could ask him how to use the catalogue.

But a real bookworm couldn't be stopped and soon enough the coveted book was in her hands. She saw a corner desk cluttered with herbology, gardening and agriculture books and imagined how cute Neville looked when studying for his work.

Why did nobody at Hogwarts mention anything about trio and quartet marriages in the wizarding world? Sure, they were not common, a rather rare occurrence but this Wanda Worm was a great writer.

''I love finding you in a library again...it can become our thing, sweetheart…''

Draco's soft whisper surprised her so much that she dropped the book. She had just come to the chapter which explained how much peace and harmony a witch's magic will have if she is truly destined to have multiple wizards.

''Draco, what are you doing here?'' She was not mad, in fact, she liked his company. Not only his, all her three sudden husbands to be were actually nice to be around.

''I missed you, Hermione. I know that it's Neville's turn today but when I saw him sprinting over the lawn to his admin building alone I knew you'd have a moment.''

''Oh you did?'' she turned towards him, taking the book he had picked up.

''Of course. I see you have also found every Slytherin teenage girl's favorite read. It has actually valid spells and potions in it, but not every witch is so powerful to actually need more than one wizard…''

''A few weeks ago I didn't even know if any wizard would ever want me. All this is just so ridiculous, Draco.''

''You see, life always gives unexpected twists and turns. You are very wanted and needed now. Do I admit that I wish you were only mine alone? Of course. But am I still glad to have you, even if I am just getting one third of your attention? Certainly. While you may think it is all about what Ministry wants, it is actually about what you need.''

''How can one witch need three wizards? It just sounds so….debauched. I can't wrap my mind around it.''

''Just don't overthink it. I know it is a tough situation suddenly to get married but then again, which witch would say no to having three wizards?''

''I don't know any witch like that…''

''If you asked any young or not so young witch, most of them would say they were sad that it turned out that they were not suited for a trio marriage… And yes, before you ask, if the match has magically valid foundations, the ministry would permit trio or quartet marriages even before they started this compulsory thing.''

Draco enveloped her in a close hug. He didn't know just how long Longbottom would be busy. He was greedy, he knew. He wanted to feel the warmth of her body, the entrancing scent of her hair and skin. His lips moved to kiss the side of her neck.

''Draco, what are you doing to me?'' she asked, though it was just a weak whisper as she melted against him.

''I can't wait for tomorrow…'' he murmured, still lightly kissing her. He didn't want to overdo it or be too brash just yet but he wanted to show that he was worth it He was worth to be one of her husbands. Sure he was not good enough for her. No one could ever be. But he wanted her to feel good and and sexy. No other witch had ever made him so desperate and horny at the same time.

He didn't know how long they had been making out like silly teenager but it was by far not long enough as he heard Longbottom's voice.

This time Longbottom didn't look nervous. Rather slightly annoyed as Draco quite unwillingly let go of his witch.

''Today is still my day with Hermione, Draco,'' Longbottom said

''It is,''Draco answered lazily as his witch moved from his grasp. ''I was just entertaining her for a moment while you were busy.''

Hermione ran up to Longbottom and then unexpectedly for Draco, Longbottom kissed her with passion. The witch gasped and Malfoy could see the victorious expression on the Gryffindork's face.

Malfoys were never jealous. Never say never Draco told himself as he left the library.

 **Thank you for reading. If you like you can leave a review, I love reviews. Up next: a little more between Hermione and Neville and then… *drum roll* Malfoy manor. What will happen there?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is another chapter dear readers! I hope you like it!**

Neville didn't know what quite overcame him in the moment as he decided to kiss her. It was so not like him but seeing Draco so close to her, so confidently intimate even when not doing anything just cemented one idea in his mind. Neville wanted to be her sexy gardener, no matter what it took for him.

He had never imagined a kiss could feel so good. He had some kisses in his life, but none felt as right as kissing Hermione. He was the happiest man alive right now. Even though he was one of her three fiancés, he was still going to marry her and be the best husband he could be for her.

There was a bit of jealousy, not only a small bit of it in all honesty, towards the two others, but Neville knew that he would have never worked up the courage to ask her out or work on the crushing pain of being rejected by her.

The ministry had delivered his dream on a platter. He just had to make her happy.

''I'm sorry… I shouldn't have….'' He muttered as he stopped the kiss.

''Shouldn't have what?'' she asked, her tone a little challenging. Her eyes sparkled so beautifully, and he wanted to kiss her once again, but he knew that there was a chance that Draco was still lurking about nearby somewhere. Of course, all three of them had agreed that they could roam any home as if it were their own, but Neville didn't want a chance of her being distracted by Draco, the ultimate ladies' man.

''Would you like to see my other favourite spot in the greenhouse?''

She nodded in agreement and he whisked her away, to the more private spot where nobody else could pry. It was inevitable that she would have an internal comparison between her men, but he was not yet ready to be seen by Draco and silently be judged by his weak skills of kissing.

''Your greenhouse is just magical, Neville. I can't get enough of it. Oh look, there's a parakeet! How did it get here?''

''I actually have four or six of these, I've lost count. They're birds that had likely escaped muggle homes and they are defenceless against predators outside so when I saw one flying around here, I let it in. That's how I got the rest of them too. There's plenty of water in the greenhouse and I put out lots of birdseed suitable for them. They are so content that they won't fly outside if I keep the door open. ''

Neville chose not to mention that now and then he would find some parakeet eggs, but no young birds were ever hatched from these. The birds were perhaps too inbred to procreate on their own here. Quite like many wizards these days, just shooting blanks with no chance of a healthy offspring who will go on to Hogwarts.

He quickly enlarged his favourite hammock to fit two and was amazed as she immediately jumped in. It was after all a very close way of laying about.

Neville loved this spot, it helped him think about life and his work and sometimes, just sometimes, about Hermione.

He knew that he was not entitled to her, and he had had chances with other women before. He used to go to wizarding pubs, for a pint or two of the real Butterbeer and some gossip. Pubs were an interesting place, though he did not quite like the drunk uncouth men sliding up to witches and asking whether their snake could slide into her chamber of secrets. Neville did buy drinks for women, because it was the nice thing to do. Sometimes more than a few but he had no seedy motives, just wanted to see a woman happy and if a Fire Bloody Mary and ranting about their ex-boyfriend was what someone wanted, why not? The tipsy and sometimes very drunk witches would get amorous with him, but he never reciprocated. For their own safety he would help them floo back to their home and settle them on the couch. Some of the women later would write to him and asked if he'd wanted to go out for a date, but he never agreed. He always declined, saying that he had just started seeing someone. These women were nice, some even gorgeous but in his mind, there was no witch who was suitable for him.

The very suitable witch was right there with him, listening in awe to his story about how he travelled to Siberia to find the mythical Irkutsk Ice Root Mint in the middle of winter. When recounted, it was indeed a crazy tale, how he learned to deal with loaned sleigh dogs, camped in the woods in double digit minus degrees and finally, with the help of an overly excitable horde of huskies, found a glade that was littered with the unseemly plant in the forest in the middle of nowhere.

''Weren't you scared to be out there all alone?'' she asked, and her hands continued the featherlight wanderings of his arms and sides.

''I had researched the weather and conditions as much as I could in advance and spent several days in another village learning how to guide the dogs. I also had an elf come along, to oversee supplies. It was a little bit scary to hear the wind howl outside, but I and the loaned dogs were safe and warm in a magical tent…''

''You are incredibly strong and brave, Neville. I knew you would make sure the dogs were taken care of well.''

''They were the best mode of transport. You can't apparate to a spot if you do not know what it looks like. Strong wind and snowing make brooms unusable in Siberia in winter, so traditional transport was the answer. I think the elf over spoiled the dogs with jerky, but other than that it was a lot of grunt work of getting enough of the roots of the mint dug out. I used a grave digger's shovel, the type they use in winter. The plant is so fragile that it cannot be magically extracted, so it was not a glamorous sight, me in Himalaya mountaineer gear, digging into frozen ground and bagging the correct root in special silk jacquard bags while the dog plus elf rested in the warmth of the tent. ''

''If the root is so sensitive, how did you manage to bring it back? Aren't you afraid somebody will try to find it as well?''

''To get back from the wilderness to Irkutsk I didn't need much special cooling as the outside temperatures were low enough, so the plant felt right at home. I could not apparate anywhere with it, so I took the train to Moscow, just a regular muggle train. I bought the best ticket, so I had a compartment to myself. Nobody really cared what was in my battery-operated cooler, they thought it was vodka. Then as luck would have it, Lucius got me a connection with some of his Russian muggle business partners and I could come along on their private jet to London. They were very friendly people, spoke highly of Lucius, he had helped them to avoid a bad deal that would've lost them money. You see, Lucius doesn't care how much whatever costs, he offered to have a private jet waiting for me in Moscow but I declined. After all I didn't know if the mint could be cultivated away from its original habitat, so having him spend tens of thousands seemed unfair to me but flying with his friends who were going to visit their kids in Britain was slightly more logical. I honestly don't remember much of the flight as there was just so much vodka, beluga caviar and lobster that I felt like I was about to stumble out of their plane upon landing but once again Lucius was smarter than me. A driver was already waiting for me at the airport so I didn't have to think how to get home. ''

''You are truly amazing. A true scientist and explorer…''

''Oh, I don't know, really. It is because I had the funding, I could do all that. Plus, his Russian friends later helped me get in touch with a chemist who makes experimental fertiliser, so I have a muggle who creates custom formulas for me, though he thinks it is for various muggle plants…''

''Can I say something?'' she whispered, and it seemed her eyes were staring into his soul. What if he had bored her to death with his long ramblings about his travel? He nodded, trying to not thing of the worst.

''You make me feel so calm and relaxed. The moment I put my hand on you, my stress just seems to dissipate. Before you fret that you're boring it is not so. Quite the opposite. You are telling me an amazing, awe inspiring story that makes me hold my breath but at the same time I just feel so… good. I don't know why I hadn't noticed this earlier. Maybe we were dancing too briefly at the galas. Or your nice suits were just a bit too much material to make me feel your skin and your magic effect on me. But now that I am here with you, it is even… scarily intoxicating. ''

He didn't want the moment to end. His dream witch was amazed by him. How incredible.

Hermione hadn't really wanted to go to dinner, but Neville insisted that Harry and Draco surely wanted to see her. All she wanted was to spend more time with him, the sweet, shy but yet so capable Neville. He had always been so attentive during the galas and other ministry events where she had seen him during these last years that he had not interrupted her ramblings even for a few seconds to talk about his achievements. Hermione realised that she was indeed very selfish in that aspect. She would make up for that copiously now.

He looked so handsome sitting at the dinner table, chatting with Draco. Hermione put her hand on his knee under the table and he nearly spit out his sip of wine. Draco smirked but continued to eat the fancy deboned quail that was stuffed with cheese, bacon and chargrilled vegetables and sat on a nest of leafy greens and perfectly boiled quail eggs. It seemed that the Longbottom elves were trying to show off their skills tonight.

Harry seemed to be grumpy about something, stabbing his food and barely participating in the conversation, so as soon as the dinner was over, after a dessert of perfect crème brulee.

''Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?'' she asked after Draco had elegantly wished her good night and Neville disappeared the moment she spoke to Harry.

Harry just stood there, looking defeated.

''What is wrong, Harry? Please tell me! Did I upset you somehow?''

''I single handedly have ruined your life, Hermione. Before the war started, Viktor wanted to whisk you away to security in Bulgaria. He loved you. I know his heart was broken when you decided that you will join me in the fight against the madman.''

''I did the right thing. You needed my help, if my help saved even one person it was worth it. I understood Viktor's point of view and accept that he does not want to see me again, but it can happen when it is for the greater good.''

''But then… after the war…'' Harry stopped to wipe his eyes, '' I hounded you out of your home by bringing all the women…''

''Harry, look at me,'' she whispered and hugged him close to her. ''Where else would you have brought them? It's your house and you were absolutely entitled to bring whoever you want home.''

''But it made you feel unwelcome…''

''I wanted to clear my head and get away and the option to explore creatures in other countries was just perfect. Lucius' generous offer was very helpful too. ''

''But I was not there for you when you needed me,'' Harry sobbed.

''I was an adult and I would've needed to find my own housing eventually so it is not your fault at all.''

''It is my fault! Because of me you sacrificed so much that it was expected of me to house you.''

Hermione held him even closer. Often in the past she had caught herself liking the feeling of being close to him and always avoided even the slightest chance of inappropriateness.

''I didn't really expect to stay with you for long… I just guess the war shook me up and I didn't go through the proper channels to search for a rental. After all, you also are entitled to privacy. Any moment you could have found your true love and then you would've had me, a third wheel hanging around.''

''You're not a third wheel. I now know that none of the women I was with, whose attention I craved didn't know who I really was. They wanted my fame, notoriety….some even said I could be the next dark overlord and that the prospect excited them…it's just so…wrong… I am just a man whore and you are forced to marry me now.''

''First of all, whatever an adult does is their choice and as a handsome and famous man it's natural you got all the attention.''

''Hermione, you still don't understand!'' he broke free from her and turned towards a wall. ''You are now forced, through a law, to marry me and the others. You had no say in it. Isn't it horrible?''

''Harry…. I know it is a tough situation, for all of us. But the truth is that I could have dated and even married if I had wanted in the past but… I didn't have the want to do so. I could have taken men back to my accommodations, if that's what I had wanted. But the prospect of a one-night stand never really appealed to me. I wanted something serious… but wasn't sure how to, I am not good judging men… once upon a time I thought Ron was perfect for me…. now I don't even know why I thought it.''

''The ministry wants you to have children… I just feel so horrible for being part of your suffering. I spent all day thinking whether I should've told Kingsley to stuff the law up his arse and go to Azkaban. His argument sounded so convincing. I've seen the dwindling crowd in Diagon Alley…. I was shown the Hogwarts student scroll. Logically I know it makes sense to implement such measures. But what about you?''

It's common in many muggle cultures to have arranged marriages. I also saw the emptiness in the shopping district, the signs for store to let. I think no matter how tough the law is, if it is not implemented, then Voldemort has won, despite our sacrifices. If magical Britain doesn't regain population, there will be less and less magic. So many lives lost to the war and now the results of inbreeding stifle population growth.''

Hermione grabbed his hand and dragged his prone form over to a love seat.

''I am quite lucky despite the law. I have three wonderful matches. Don't roll your eyes, Harry! Neville and Draco are very sweet!''

''I never said they were not. I guess I can trust Malfoy. They did host you very well these last years.''

''They really did. I think the algorithm could be better than irrational, emotional decisions. I know that it could have gone awry, but I didn't get three old men who want to breed me and keep me in a basement. I got matched with people I know.''

Harry suddenly pulled her close, so that she was sat in his lap.

''You're not mad at me for this?'' he asked, his emerald eyes gleaming with tears.

''No, Harry. You didn't come up with this law.''

''Is it horrible of me to say that I am feeling jealous? Neville is such a great friend and yet I could barely keep my composure when he looked so happy to sit next to you, after getting to spend the day with you. I know that he is entitled to your company in the framework of this law, but I still felt so jealous, so left out… when it is you, beautiful and patient angel that you are, who must shoulder all this burden of sudden marriage.''

''You were jealous?'' Hermione asked in awe. She had seen the type of witch Harry usually went for and…she felt she didn't live up to that at all really. She knew that thanks to the generosity of the Malfoys she had the most stylish clothes imaginable and the best skincare and make up piled on her vanity, but she never felt sexy or desirable. She knew there was nothing wrong with her as such but…

''I have just been feeling so ragingly jealous these two days. I know I got to spend two days with you, well two partial days and it is supposed to be fair and equal that you get to know each of us at a similar alone time slot, but I just couldn't… couldn't stop missing you. Couldn't stop thinking about whether you have forgotten me. All kinds of irrational thoughts.''

''You know Neville would never do anything bad to me… he is so trustworthy…''

''It's not about that, Hermione. I feel so perverted even, when I think about how happy I would be when we'll have a child. I've had women beg me to impregnate them because they wanted a child that would be guaranteed to be magical. Once it turned out that a woman I had… liaisons with…was married and covertly using me for a donor because her husband was unable to produce and heir. I always made sure that I used at least double birth control because I didn't want to father a child who wouldn't know about me. Merlin, it still makes me sound like the world's greatest man whore, but I feel so positive about this marriage.''

She leaned closer against him, trying to put her palm on his bare arms to feel his magic, just like she had felt Neville's magic. While Neville was so calming and soothing, Harry's magic felt powerful and yet chaotic. The more she rubbed his upper arm, the more it felt like he needed her touch. It was intoxicating, but in another way. He was smiling gently at her and she then dared to be bolder and slid her hand under the hem of his shirt to feel his bare torso. She had not dared to do this to Neville, she didn't want to spook him, but Harry looked rather pleased.

''You are very welcome to continue doing whatever you want to do, Hermione. I hope you are not doing it because you feel forced by the law. I don't want you to feel forced to do something you wouldn't want to do, especially if I am not attractive to you whatsoever.''

''Shh… Harry, you are gorgeous. Feels like you have been working out lots, too. You are attractive and the more time I spend around each of my matches, the more attracted I become. It must be the magic that is calling me to you. What to do you feel when I touch you like this?'' she asked, placing her hand right over his rapidly beating heart.

''I feel like I could spend all evening like that. It feels wonderful. Like I've been searching for this my entire life.''

''It's…special… I know it is so weird to feel such a sudden need to…'' she didn't want to continue with the truth that she wanted to touch more than his torso. That the more she touched his bare skin the more she felt his magic calling out to her. His magic needed her, it seemed like it was a kitten trying to get attention. It felt very powerful, there was a waterfall of energy bubbling within him.

''Please don't stop,'' Harry gasped. Hermione knew that she could spend all night with him like this. It felt so good, she did think it was a little debauched to paw at him, but she was not going to any more private areas.

''Was the contract that we signed at the ministry cursed somehow?'' she asked, still enjoying the feel of his body. She knew it was clingy and a little much as she had never before really been close to him like this.

''What? The ministry doesn't use any dark magic on contracts. It is a standard magical contract that will alert them if the clauses of the law that are mentioned in the contract are not followed, but there is no Imperio or anything like that. I would never allow that. ''

''My problem is…'' she stopped, trying not to give in to her mind's vivid images of kissing him, ''I feel so attracted to all of you. I feel it's wrong to be attracted to three men at the same time yet I…''

''It is right in this situation, Hermione. I would be a liar if I said I wouldn't want to have you alone but if the match dictates that you must have three husbands, I would rather have you happy about the match and be attracted to your husbands. It's not easy for me to say it but it is absolutely true. ''

''Oh Harry… I just don't know how it will all go.''

''It will be fine, Hermione. I will always be there for you, no matter what.''

Hermione felt like snogging him senselessly. He looked so handsome, so desirable that it was just too much to handle. Her Harry. Her best friend. Was sexy. Was driving her suddenly mad with desire. It couldn't go on like that.

''I have to go, Harry, '' she said and ran like her feet were on fire. She didn't see the disappointment in his face as she was too busy thinking about Neville.

She needed his gentleness, his calm to soothe the fire that touching Harry caused. This was so confusing that in such a short time she had been transformed into a needy hussy.

''Hermione, what's wrong? Did Harry say something upset you? If he did, I will go and tell him right away! I won't let anyone make you sad.''

''No, Neville, he didn't do anything… I just feel so silly. So confused.''

Neville immediately hugged her close. How did he know it was exactly what she needed?

''I would love to have a bubble bath now if it is possible. I got used to having a bubble bath to calm my nerves at the Malfoy homes but if it is too much of an inconvenience then of course I can just shower.''

''Hermione, my love, you are at home. This is now also your home. So you can do whatever you want.''

Her mind was suggesting the rather interesting image of taking a bath together with him but she shrugged it off.

''Peony!'' With a pop a tiny elf dressed in a ruffled green jumpsuit appeared.

''Hermione would like a bubble bath prepared immediately.''

''Peony can do. I bring mistress bath stuffs for choosing. Malfoy elves try to send us stuffs for Mistress, saying we cannot provide correct. We have Galleons, we can buy better stuffs. Does mistress want rejuvenating, fresh or fruity scent bubbles?''

A wink later the tiny elf was standing besides a wheeled spa cart.

The bottles looked fancy, different from the Malfoy offers but still elegant. Hermione picked something called Lavender Cloud and embraced Neville closer. Through his clothes she could still feel the thrum of his soothing magic. Soon enough she would get him wearing less in the bed. Then she would let her hands wander. Over his torso, of course. He was not a toy for her to grope.

''Bath is ready mistress. Please call Peony if you needs more stuffs. Malfoy elves are no better than us.''

''I apologise for the trading elf. Peony does have a character. I have never told my elves anything bad about the Malfoys.''

''They're just house proud, they like being the best. But each has their own personality, I used to think they are wizardkind's victims but when I told that to the Malfoy elves in Italy I was thrown a moldy cabbage in my face and then got a three hour lecture on how important it is for elves to be at a magical home.'''

Hermione kissed his cheek softly. She couldn't get enough of him. Neville was perfect.

''I will go get into the bath. If it is not a bother, can you bring me a glass of champagne or prosecco in a few minutes? It's another habit I developed. If you don't have that any wine is fine.''

''I told you, nothing is a bother. Shall in bring it in after about 10 minutes?''

''That would be lovely. Don't send an elf…''

Neville watched in awe as his witch pranced to the bathroom. In his dreams he had often imagined how it would be to actually be with her, have her near but the reality was by far overwhelming. It was amazing to have her there, but he was nervous.

He had renovated his house with the thought that if she were ever to visit it would look very nice and neat. Especially the guest rooms. If he had been as sly as Lucius, he would've offered her free lodgings years ago but he couldn't muster up the courage. It was after all a pureblood tradition he was aware of – hosting eligible young witches for free to get to know them and then spring a marriage offer. It was nothing too shady but what the ministry has done was an absolutely other level.

Not that he was against it. He was immensely happy. His dream woman was lounging in his bath.

Peony popped up with a bottle of champagne and two fine crystal glasses. These were from his grandma's special houseware cabinet, he had only seen it through the glass, but the elf had nonchalantly swiped them. For a second, he wanted to tell the elf to go and get the normal, everyday glassware but then stopped. He was just as good as Malfoy. He could buy endless crystal glassware now.

His heart beating faster than ever, he approached the bathroom door, holding the precious champagne glass carefully.

''Where should I leave it?'' he asked as he stepped into the bathroom, purposely looking away from the bath. Thankfully the room was large enough for that.

''Come here and stay with me for a while.''

The bath was filled with frothy bubbles so he could only see her face, but he still nearly dropped the glass.

''Where's your glass?'' she asked as she reached out for the champagne. The thick foam was still not disturbed too much by her movement, otherwise he would've needed to run. Seeing her…. wearing nothing would be too much.

''I'll go and grab mine, just a second.''

He needed a few deep breaths to walk back into the bathroom. Hermione smiled at him so sweetly. It was wonderful to have her there and she questioned him about his Siberian adventure. He did realise that he had drunk a little over two glasses of champagne, perhaps that was the reason why he didn't faint on the spot as she asked him if he wanted to shower now while she enjoyed the last moments in the bath and then go to bed.

He got tangled in his clothes as he was getting undressed in the dressing room. For a while he pondered whether to leave his shorts on under the robe, but decided against it, and after grabbing his pyjama bottoms, he stepped back into the bathroom.

The bathroom seemed larger than a quidditch field as he tried to walk over to the shower with at least a speck of grace. He had not quite thought out the moment of getting out of the robe and into the shower as he didn't want to moon her. He was not sure if she had forgotten that to get into the shower he needed to undress and take a step.

Tossing the robe as fast as he could he wad finally in the safety of the elegantly painted glass walls of the shower cubicle. As the water thundered down on him, he had at least a few minutes of not having to face her right now. He was embarrassed. What if she had seen a glimpse of his back and butt and was just plain disgusted?

Hermione dived under the foam. She had just seen a delightful glimpse of his skin. He had a gorgeous backside, so firm and toned and a strong back. Very sexy. And he was not trying to show off, quite the opposite, he had scrambled into the shower like a spooked doe.

The beautiful flower design on the glass concealed him from her line of sight and her curiosity peaked. Did she really want to see him naked already? Dirty mind. Perhaps it was the champagne that made her think that. Exceptionally good champagne. And a handsome man in the shower right there.

The bath was also large enough for two as well. Her mind was just so disgustingly dirty but how could she help it – Neville Longbottom handsome, fearless, husky pack taming herbologist with a perfectly peachy bum and the sweetest personality possible was just too appealing.

A few minutes later he scrambled out of the shower again, only giving her a second's glimpse of his backside.

''I will be in bed then…. take your time,'' he said as he was drying his hair in a towel.

Hermione didn't dally too long in the bath, as she wanted to get her hands on him as soon as possible. She made sure her hair was dried and tamed enough before putting on the nightdress he had chosen for her.

The massive bed was a slight disadvantage as it let him be firmly within the confines of the side that belonged to him.

''Neville, please scoot closer to me. I don't want to be so far away from you.''

His handsome face flushed lightly.

''Come here, you handsome man, '' she growled and put her arm on his shoulders to pull him close.

''Hermione, you don't have to…'' he mumbled and tried to escape her grasp.

''I don't have what? '' she asked, feeling bold and cupping his peachy backside. It was a pity that his boxers were so baggy and loose.

''You don't owe me any affection. It doesn't matter that I love you, what matters is what you want. I would hate to know that you are only being close to me because the law forces you to…''

''I asked Harry whether the ministry uses any curses or anything that would compel me. He said no. So it is all me.''

She still kept on pulling him closer and groping his bum more daringly.

''Hermione, please. You don't have to do this… I don't want you to do it because you feel obligated by the law and tipsy with the champagne.''

She gently kissed his bare shoulder. He smelled amazing and the closer she was, the better she felt.

''Wrap your arms around me,'' she demanded. '' I want you to calm me down.''

He did as she ordered but she could feel his arms shaking a little.

''Why are you so nervous, Nev? You are so handsome and we're not really doing anything bad, are we?''

''I just don't want you to wake up in the morning and remember that you wanted me to hold you and feel disgusted…''

'' I already told you that you're handsome, you smell so delicious and you make me feel relaxed. I need that. Please.''

''I will only agree if you promise that as soon I am too much, you will tell me to get back to my side of the bed.''

''Always the stickler for rules, aren't you my adventurous gardener?''

Draco couldn't sleep.

It was not because he was jealous of Longbottom. Of course, he was, but it was just a matter of a few hours till he would get to see his witch and take her home. Would she like it at the manor? He had made sure that he had renovated it so that it looked nothing like she would remember from the war.

However, the main trigger for his sleeplessness was pacing in the room next to his. Saint Potter was also not sleeping. It seemed that he was not just pacing, but also kicking some furniture at times. Finally, the familiar whoosh of a high-end racing broom was a little louder as a window opened and slammed shut.

Draco felt rather smug. He could control his emotions better than Potter. At least that was a one up on the Gryffindork.

 **What do you think? Did Neville do it right? Was he too much? What about the other boys? Remember to smile at your plants, then they will grow as beautifully as in Neville's garden 😊**


End file.
